<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Can Imagine It by Renkhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099310">If You Can Imagine It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal'>Renkhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagination [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lena Luthor, Demisexual Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian is concerned about Lex's obsession and has Lena spend a summer with the Danvers before she goes to MIT in an attempt to help shield her from him. Her time in Midvale shapes both Kara and Lena in ways neither were even aware of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagination [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I'm going to attempt a multi-chapter work, and it may or may not blow up in my face. I don't have a set plan for this, and I won't be exploring the Midvale experience past this first chapter is the kind of detail (or rather, dialogue) I spend in the first chapter. But it should be an interesting ride, I hope, so buckle up, and let's go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midvale was quaint is Lena's first impression of the small town as the town car drove down one of the few streets, passing local storefronts with only a few recognizable big name franchises littered around. She supposed it had a similar charm as Smallville, though her memories of there were hazy since she'd lived there only a few years when she was young and struggling to get used to her new life as a Luthor. It was a lot brighter here though, as for some reason she thought of Smallville as dusty while Midvale was clear. </p><p> </p><p>As buildings began to peter down until the terrain gave way to grassy fields broken up by rocky outcrops, Lena turned to her mother in confusion. Lillian was looking down at her phone with a bored expression, though from this angle the young woman could see that the screen showed the colors and animations of Candy Crush. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought we were staying in Midvale?" she asked cautiously. It was jarring still that her mother was paying her any attention, as previously the woman seemed to ignore her. </p><p> </p><p>Lillian finished her level and looked up with a gentle smile. "You will be, yes. Unfortunately I won't be staying. I need to try to do as much damage control before Lex does something that tarnished the family name and, therefore, LuthorCorp."</p><p> </p><p>Lena remembered their conversation a few weeks ago, shortly after Lex announced his campaign against Superman in Metropolis. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You are Lionel's child, Lena. He had an affair with your mother," Lillian said, looking nervous at the table they were sitting at. "He essentially forbade me to care for you, wanting to make up for his transgressions I suppose. It's not your fault he wasn't faithful, though I suppose in some ways we both treated you as if you were. I could have tried harder to ignore his wishes, perhaps, instead of letting you become isolated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You've graduated from that boarding school he made you attend, and I know you have MIT in the fall, but I'm afraid Lex is getting a little out of hand with his Superman obsession. I don't want to risk him dragging you in somehow, though I'm sure you could handle him if he tried. You're smarter than he is, Lena, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. But I digress. I want you safe from his clutches during the summer until you can move onto campus. I have an old colleague who agreed to help us out. We'll be traveling to Midvale in a few weeks to meet with her and get settled in." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Lena turned away from her mother, looking down at her hands as she tried not to fidget with her fingers. Lionel always got frustrated when she did, though he did apologize when he'd snap at her for it. She heard Lillian sigh, and then the woman was sliding over and putting an arm around her in an awkward hug. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I should have reached out after Lionel passed, gave you more freedoms rather than letting you continue at that boarding school. Perhaps if I had we could have fostered a more nurturing relationship between us," Lillian said softly, her tone a little sad even. "I let my anxieties prevent me, and now I fear it's too late."</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head. "Of course not, Mother. I can't believe it's ever too late to change, just like I can't help but hope Lex will change his mind about Superman."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You really are the best of us, Lena. I didn't know your mother, but I did reach out to a few who knew her when you came to live with us. Your father didn't know, of course, but I wanted to prepare for any questions you might have of her. You are just as brilliant and kind as she was, at least according to everyone I spoke to."</p><p> </p><p>"I might have gained some of my goodness from you, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian laughed. "I'm a bit too jaded to take any credit for you, my dear. And I'm afraid we haven't had enough positive interaction outside of the past few weeks for that to be even remotely true!" </p><p> </p><p>Lena shrugged. "Doesn't mean it can't be."</p><p> </p><p>The car was turning into the driveway of a quaint home separated from the closest neighbors by several miles of greenery. It had an expansive wraparound porch and stood two stories tall, though there was a slight rise in one section that might count as another floor or could be merely an attic. Several hundred feet behind the house was a rocky beach that connected to the ocean, a small dock jutting out into the water with a small boat tied to it. </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," Lena murmured, eyes wide with wonder. Lillian hummed beside her, and Lena looked over to see a small smile on the woman's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Eliza always knew how to make a home," the older woman said softly, confusing Lena. </p><p> </p><p>The car pulled to a stop, and after a moment the driver opened Lena's door. She stepped out, followed by Lillian, and had her attention drawn by movement from the front of the house where a woman had stepped out onto the porch. Lillian directed the driver to grab their luggage and then led Lena towards the woman. </p><p> </p><p>"I must admit I was surprised when you called, Lillian," the woman said softly, hugging the Luthor matriarch with a wide smile before turning to Lena. "You must be Lena. I will warn you we're huggers around here so if you aren't comfortable with that please be sure to say so."</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head and offered a shy, smile. "I can't say I'm adverse to hugs," she diplomatically answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Lena, this is Eliza Danvers," Lillian cut in, seeing the driver approaching with the bags.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Forgive manners," Eliza said, eyes going wide. "Gosh, you'd think I was raised by animals sometimes. I suppose that's what happens when you live with two hooligans." Lena must have seemed alarmed, because Eliza quickly added. "My girls aren't really as bad as I make them sound, they're just… Rambunctious. Though it's only Kara here this summer. She's not much older than you are. But please, let's go inside so you can rest from your trip. I have tea on, and if Kara hasn't eaten them all there may be a few scones or brownies that I baked earlier."</p><p> </p><p>The three women walked up to the house, Lillian directing the driver to drop off the luggage just outside the door, and then entered into a long hallway with stairs to one side leading up. To the right was a formal living room and to the left a small den. Straight ahead was a door that seemed to enter the kitchen, and a door just before it on the left that, as they passed to go into the kitchen, was a small bathroom. The kitchen was opulent even to Lena and had an attached dining space with glass sliding doors that offered an amazing view of the backyard and ocean. Past the kitchen on the right was a less formal family room, and on the left past the dining room was a door that was opened to a staircase leading down. </p><p> </p><p>"Your home is beautiful," Lena said while Eliza went to the stove to pull the whistling kettle from the top and pour some tea into four mugs. She placed two on the counter, and then moved a sugar bowl and bottle of honey next to them followed by silverware.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, dear. Please, help yourself to the sugar and honey. I can also get milk out if you prefer?" Lena shook her head and hesitantly reached for the sugar. </p><p> </p><p>"You can use honey, dear," Lillian said quickly, moving the sugar towards her mug instead. "I know we don't usually keep any at home for tea, but I believe you prefer honey, don't you?" Lena was surprised that Lillian knew that, but quickly schooled her expression and smiled softly before reaching for the honey instead. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza fixed up the other two mugs once they were done, Lena aghast at the amount of honey poured into one of the mugs, before leading them into the family room. "Make yourselves at home. Kara will be here in a moment. Did you want a scone or brownie?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm perfectly content with the tea, myself," Lillian answered as she took a seat and relaxed a little into the cushions. "If you'd like anything, Lena, you'd best say so."</p><p> </p><p>Lena hesitated, but Lillian seemed to encourage her to speak so she said, "I wouldn't mind a scone if it isn't any trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Eliza chuckled. "Oh dear, you're so polite! If only Kara would learn from you," she joked. "It's no trouble, darling. I wouldn't offer if it were!" </p><p> </p><p>A slight breeze from the kitchen was followed by a tall blond woman barging through the door with a large tray in hand. "I heard someone mention scones!" the woman announced before putting the tray on the coffee table in front of Lillian and Lena. </p><p> </p><p>"I must admit I'm impressed," Eliza teased as she changed course to take a seat. "You left more than one behind!" </p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffed. "Excuse you, I can refrain from eating everything if I put my mind to it! And you mentioned guests when I was eating them for breakfast so I managed to tame the beast." </p><p> </p><p>"The beast?" </p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded with a fond smile directed towards Lena. "That's what we call Kara's stomach," she answered before turning to the woman in question. "Kara, this is the colleague I mentioned, Lillian Luthor, and her daughter, Lena."</p><p> </p><p>Kara reached out a hand towards Lillian, who gave it a shake with an amused grin before the hand was offered to Lena. The blonde's grip was strong and solid, and Lena found her eyes trailing over lean arms now that they were closer and thrust before her. "It's nice to meet both of you! Eliza said you would be staying for the summer?" </p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned but nodded and said, "Yes, that's the plan."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian seemed to understand her confusion. "Kara was a foster that Eliza and Jeremiah, God rest his soul, took in and adopted several years ago. I believe she was a foreigner that had extenuating circumstances, isn't that right?" </p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded. "Yes. Her parents had managed to get her to the States legally just before a fire overtook her home village, costing her parents their lives before they could join her. Her cousin, who is the only family she had left, couldn't take care of her, so we took her in."</p><p> </p><p>"The Danvers were, and still are, a blessing," Kara added as she took a seat and took a sip of her tea. </p><p> </p><p>"You just graduated from high school yourself, didn't you?" Lillian asked. "Do you plan to attend college this fall?" </p><p> </p><p>Kara bit her bottom lip. "I did, but I didn't apply for any colleges this year. I haven't decided what I want yet, and it didn't seem like a good idea to jump into such a financial decision without some kind of plan." </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that's a smart way of looking at it," Lillian commented. "Some may argue that at least attending to get through your general education is smarter though." </p><p> </p><p>"That was another option, that's true," Kara agreed with a nod. "I just wasn't sure if I even wanted to deal with college at all, or go into some kind of technical field instead. It's better to take my time, I feel."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose in a way that's admirable," Lena pointed out after a moment. "To decide to take a breath before taking a leap."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Kara turned to her with a bright smile. "That's exactly what I felt I needed. I struggled socially during school so I just wanted to take a breath."</p><p> </p><p>"I can certainly understand. As someone who was younger than her peers, I had some difficulty as well. I assume your difficulties were more cultural, yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. It was super difficult to understand why people did some things the way they did. Like, we were matched with suitable partners from a young age so the whole dating thing was weird." Kara wrinkled her nose, making Lena smile. "Anyway, you're going to college, right, Lena?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, MIT for a double major in biomedical engineering and environmental engineering, plus a minor in business."</p><p> </p><p>Kara's eyes were wide. "Wow! That's a lot, and in some pretty intense fields!" </p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her face and neck warm. "Yes, but if I want to make a real difference in the world then I need to be willing to really put in the effort."</p><p> </p><p>"Lena will be the one who cures cancer someday," Lillian said with confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza smiled at the younger Luthor. "If you can imagine it, you can achieve it."</p><p> </p><p>"William Arthur Ward," the two young women said nearly in sync much to the amusement of their mothers. Lena rose a brow at Kara and said, "So you're more than just muscle I take it?" </p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed, and Lena, who had tensed in fear she'd overstepped, relaxed considerably. "Yes, I am! Though to be fair, I am full of a lot of muscle," she replied before flexing one arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Lord, if you're going to start showing off those you better take it outside before my furniture becomes a casualty," Eliza told her with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Kara cried indignantly. "It's been three weeks since I last broke something, thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>Eliza hummed thoughtfully. "I believe that is a new record. I'm not sure it counts since Alex hasn't been home in over a month though." </p><p> </p><p>Kara pouted, and Lena could swear her heart stuttered. The conversation continued with some light bantering between Eliza and Kara mixed in, and soon Lillian was announcing that she had to leave to make her flight. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Lena was alone with the two blond women and she was uncertain about what she should do now.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Eliza seemed to sense that. "Kara, why don't you take Lena's luggage up to the room she'll be staying in while I give her a short tour?" Kara left to take care of that with a quick "Sure!" and Eliza turned to Lena. "If you ever get overwhelmed just let us know. Kara can have episodes of overestimation, so we're very understanding when someone just needs some time to decompress."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, do you have any allergies? Oh, and this is the family room-" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little budding something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dynamic between Eliza and Kara was strange but interesting. Lena found the way they interacted was fun to watch, though there were times where she was confused by a comment or the way they seemed to hesitate around some things before avoiding them. Lillian called to check in several times the first week, but afterward kept her calls to once a week in the evening. They weren’t very long, but they made Lena happy regardless. With Lex so focused on Superman, she had begun to feel isolated from her family like she didn’t quite belong there anymore. Now that Lillian was reaching out, she didn’t feel so lost. She started to think maybe someday she and Lillian could be as close as Kara and Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was different from anyone Lena had ever been in contact with. Her only friend from boarding school, a girl named Andrea, had been close to her and they had been inseparable when possible. But spending time with Kara was different, and it likely had to do with Lena’s gaze getting trapped by lithe muscular arms or that deadly cut of abs. Andrea was fit and gorgeous, but she didn’t catch Lena’s attention the way Kara did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond became a sweet kind of torture for her that summer. She was so tactile and Lena found herself craving each small gesture of touch from her. It took a short conversation with Andrea, who had called to check in on her a few times during the summer, before she realized what she was going through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lena… Honey, you’re attracted to her,” Andrea explained softly. “And honestly, I can’t blame you from what you’ve told me. She sounds absolutely delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be attracted to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell you then, because that’s exactly what it sounds like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and leaned back against the back of the swing she was sitting on outside, the movement calming. “It’s like it could go anywhere. I’m leaving in a few weeks to go to university and with everything I want to do I’ll be swamped. There’s not a future there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says there has to be a future? You don’t even have to act on it, hun. Just enjoy the view, and maybe take some pictures for you to salivate from when your brain is dead at MIT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a clear argument for that, so Lena let it go and changed the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara seemed to go out of her way to make herself more visible after that, wearing shorts and bikini top around the house and dragging Lena out to the ocean despite protests of not wanting to swim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just hang out on the beach, Lena. I just want company!” Kara would insist, making sure Lena had her phone and a book every time. It was hard not to catch a few photos of the young woman, Andrea’s words reverberating through her brain as she lifted her phone discreetly whenever the blond didn’t seem to be paying attention to her. It didn’t even register that Kara would occasionally pause whenever Lena would be lifting the camera so that whatever moment Lena was trying to preserve wouldn’t end up looking blurry from movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the summer came to a close, Lena found that she was actually a little sad to be leaving. It had taken her a while to get comfortable in her temporary living quarters but now she was settled in and had a routine again, so leaving would end up disrupting that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekend before she would be moving to MIT, Kara invited her to go to a fair in a nearby town with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been to any kind of fair before,” Lena admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to change that!” Kara exclaimed. “They’re so much fun. There’s all kinds of food and games and rides!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena had smiled softly and said, “Then I suppose we’d better get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent the day wandering the fairgrounds, eating sugary treats (though Kara ate most of them), playing carnival games (that Kara was strangely really good at), and riding a few of the rides when Lena showed any interest in them. At night, the fairgrounds lit up beautifully and Kara dragged Lena on to the ferris wheel to see the full effect of the lights from above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as gorgeous as she would have imagined. And she was surprised by the kiss on her cheek Kara gave her at the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re leaving and you’ll be super busy,” Kara said as the ferris wheel started its descent with Lena’s wide eyes turned to her, “but I wanted to make sure you knew I liked you. I’d have regretted not doing anything about it. You don’t have to feel the same, nor do we have to try anything. I just… wanted to get that out there, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was flummoxed, but after a moment she was able to shake off her surprise and offer a gentle smile. “I like you too, Kara. I suppose it is a relief to know that it isn’t one sided, but… Kara, I can’t start anything right now. And there’s no guarantee that either of us will still feel the same way after a few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Kara reached out to put a hand on hers. “There’s no pressure to start anything, Lena. I just wanted to tell you before you left. And if you get done with all the things you want to do, you feel the same still, you can reach out to me. I won’t lie to you if I don’t feel the same anymore, but if I do we can explore this more then. If you want to. There’s still no pressure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s consideration floored her. The only person who’d shown her as much kindness before was Lex, and he was proof that someone could change. But Kara was leaving things open-ended and giving her every reason to feel comfortable with any changes, or lack of changes, may come in their future. And it made her feel a lightness in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She leaned in and gave Kara a kiss on her cheek as well before leaning back with warm cheeks as the ride finished the circuit. After they got off the ferris wheel, they headed back to the Danvers’ home and shyly went their separate ways for bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I have plans going forward (mostly, they are subject to change) and it required a little bit more of Midvale before I moved on. We'll be going to just before season 1 next chapter, and then it will a little canon compliant until season 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some tidbits to get us to Season 2. Season 1 is mostly canon compliant at this point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reception has been so good I was inspired to finish this faster. It's just some random snippets to get us into Season 2, and outside of Kara being more open about her tech knowledge and having a chemical, engineering degree it's Season 1 compliant. I wanted her to have the experience of Cat Grant's wisdom with and without the cape. She's just not the same Kara without that time with Cat, I feel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena Luthor testified in court today against Lex Luthor -" </p><p> </p><p>Alex turned off the TV, earning a "hey!" from her sister at the couch with a mouthful of cereal, some of it even escaping to land on her shirt in a mess of sugar and milk. The older sister rolled her eyes and tossed her a towel. </p><p> </p><p>"You've watched coverage every day since the attack in Metropolis. You know you can call her if you're so worried, right?" Alex said as she continued moving around the small apartment. Kara mumbled into her bowl, making her sister pause and look back only to catch the pout and roll her eyes. "You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you through that fat lip."</p><p> </p><p>"I already tried. She hasn't responded to any of my messages."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she's just betting bombarded and hasn't seen them."</p><p> </p><p>"They say they've been read."</p><p> </p><p>"So? That doesn't mean she's actually read them." Kara seemed to shrink into the couch even further. "Why don't you just fly out there?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because you said no flying anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. "I also said to clean up after yourself, but you didn't listen to that. Why would you listen to me telling you not to fly?" Kara didn't have an answer for that, though she did look sheepish as she glanced at the bundle of her clothes Alex was carrying away from the living room and into the bedroom Kara was sleeping in. "Besides, I thought you were applying to LuthorCorp for one of their chemical engineer jobs?" </p><p> </p><p>"They don't have any openings. And besides, why would I want to live in Metropolis when you're in National City?" </p><p> </p><p>Alex left the bedroom with a small stack of plates and bowls, pausing to give Kara a stare down before taking them to the kitchen. "You can still send a CV in and let them know you're interested. And you don't have to live near me. Again, you can fly!" </p><p> </p><p>Kara didn't respond, swirling her spoon in her bowl of milk with a few bits of soggy cereal floating around. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. What's really going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"I just can't help but wonder if she even wants to talk to me. I know more about her life from Lillian than I do Lena." Kara seemed to shrink in on herself even more. "Maybe we weren't as close as I thought we were."</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and fell into the couch next to her sister. "I don't think you're wrong. I mean, I only saw you guys for a weekend that summer she stayed, and you two were inseparable. And she's only shut you out since Lex tried to blow up Metropolis. Maybe she's just overwhelmed and taking her time to calm down before she reaches out again."</p><p> </p><p>Kara hummed. It was entirely possible, considering everything that the other woman was going through right now. And if she wanted to show support for her, maybe the best thing would be to just send occasional greetings to let her know she was there but otherwise leave things in Lena’s corner.</p><p> </p><p>So she poked around at job opportunities, eventually applying for a job as Cat Grant's assistant. It wasn't what she went to school for but she thought that maybe being around a powerful woman like Cat would help her grow into herself, as she's never quite felt complete in her identity ever since landing on earth. The only time she's ever been able to ignore her insecurities about being an alien was when Lena had stayed with them. During that time she'd almost felt… normal, like a human. Or as close as she could under a yellow sun. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lena was sitting in the living room at the Luthor mansion with her head in her hands. On the table in front of her was a tumbler with a light brown liquid in it, a scotch on the rocks though the ice has long since melted. Her phone sat next to it, the screen dark for once. </p><p> </p><p>Lillian walked in and gave her a once over before sitting next to her, pulling her own phone out and beginning to play Candy Crush. When Lena finally lifted her head and noticed she couldn't help but smile fondly. Some things never changed, at least. </p><p> </p><p>"You should probably send her your new number," Lillian said after a long stretch of silence. </p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed and shook her head. "It's best to separate myself from her now, isn't it? The press is still calling all of us evil. LuthorCorp is barely hanging on by a thread, and only because of your efforts over the last few years."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt Kara would listen to the press about you. She thinks highly of you, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn't help but smile at that. "I know. And I'm afraid she'd try to defend me and get labeled poorly because of it." Hse reached for her tumbler absently and took a sip before wincing and eyeing the liquid before sighing and standing to dump it. "No, it's better for her if I just cut contact now."</p><p> </p><p>She could tell Lillian wasn't so sure, but the older woman didn't press further. Instead she changed the subject to business, and Lena gratefully fell into the discussion. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right that changing the image of the company is a good step, but how do we change it?" </p><p> </p><p>"We can start by filtering out all of Lex's inside men, especially on the board. Otherwise it will be like pulling teeth from a shark to get them to move away from weapons development."</p><p> </p><p>"True. I never like most of the board members anyway. They're cynical and misogynistic, the whole lot. Of course, we'd have to be careful in how we take care of them."</p><p> </p><p>They continued to talk about it for hours, making plans and then changing them. Eventually Lillian called for a break to check the news, and they watched the clip of a plane going down in horror that turned to relief when its course was corrected. The surprise came when, instead of a man in blue and red, there was a young woman shown climbing onto the wing from a grainy cell phone video before flying off. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought Superman was the last Kryptonian?" Lena asked, her brow furrowed as she studied the grainy image they stilled for the screen. The woman looked small, though that could be because the plane's wing was so large. And she was obviously not dressed for a dip in the river going through National City. Her hair was either blond or light brown, though that wasn't guaranteed either. </p><p> </p><p>"Lex always said he didn't believe that. Apparently there was a UFO crash around 13 years ago in some Russian wilderness that was hushed over, and he was convinced it was another one." Lillian shrugged. "I did a little digging, but came up with nothing so I dropped it. If I couldn't find them, I could only hope your brother couldn't and decided it was better to let it be."</p><p> </p><p>Lena hummed, watching the screen as it replayed the footage again. "Perhaps a change in scenery would be good for the company as well."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian studied her daughter, taking in the pensive look on her face before glancing back at the screen. "It was a Luthor sharing space with a Super that has Metropolis in ruins even now, Lena. How is moving to a city with a different one supposed to make a difference?" </p><p> </p><p>Lena was quiet for a long moment, likely calculating the risks of the move. "Superman is wary of us, but while he doesn't speak out against us the public can see his caution. If we moved to National City we'd be able to change our image and show that we can peacefully share space with a Super."</p><p> </p><p>"It has the potential to really backfire, Lena."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but it could also be what saves the company." Lena turned back to her mother. "L-Corp. We'll rebrand, but we'll wait until we're in National City to make it public. We can use the statement 'New city, New name, New business' and promote environmentally friendly products. Instead of weapons to harm people, we can create devices that help them. We boost our medical research department."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian thought about it for a long stretch, weighing everything Lena was saying. Finally, after some time, she nodded slowly. "It does have a lot of potential." She then glanced at Lena's still silent phone. "Are you sure you don't want to reach out to Kara? She's in National City as well, isn't she?" </p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head sadly. "No. It's still better than she isn't associated with me."</p><p> </p><p>At least not before I change the way Luthors are seen, she tells herself to help ease the ache in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear?" Winn asked quietly, sliding his chair across the floor to Kara's desk. The blond in question twisted her head a little to show she was listening but otherwise didn't stop her work. She had a full day of paperwork and scheduling to deal with, and if she weren't a super-powered alien she'd likely never get it all done. "LuthorCorp is moving to National City!" </p><p> </p><p>That made Kara pause and turn to Winn. "What? When?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. But like, isn't it a little sketchy? Them moving here after you, you know, came out?" </p><p> </p><p>That was the silliest thing Kara had ever heard, and she almost said so before she thought about it again. Just because she knew Lena wasn't like her brother didn't mean the general populace wouldn't be afraid for it. "I was friends with Lena a few years ago, Winn. I just can't picture her wanting to be anything her brother was to Superman. She's a good person."</p><p> </p><p>"You did say it was years ago though. Could she have changed?" </p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head. "I just can't see it, Winn. Besides, it's better to trust her until she does something wrong isn't it? There's already so much bad out there, we don't need to be adding to it in our imaginations." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right. If anyone can understand, I guess it should be me anyway. I don't want to be judged based on my family." Kara sent him a blinding smile, and he was quick to smile back. "Oh, does that mean I can geek out safely about their tech with you then? You won't be all judgey?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be judgey, but not because of the fact it's LuthorCorp tech," Kara joked, causing Winn to laugh sarcastically. "I've read into some of their tech too, you know. We can geek out about it over pizza at my place if you want?" </p><p> </p><p>Winn was a little shocked for a moment, but then laughed it off. "I forget sometimes that you're like a super genius too, you know. Pizza and tech talk sounds like an amazing way to kill an evening."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to say it, but there was only one person not on the Venture that was supposed to be when the bomb went off," Alex said, looking up from the computer to look at the two cousins. Kara was acting weird, though not as weird as Winn, about Superman being around, and it was really getting on her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Lena Luthor," Superman guessed. </p><p> </p><p>That seemed to jolt Kara from the weird kind of hero worship she had been doling out. "Wait, you think Lena caused the Venture incident? There's no way that's true!" </p><p> </p><p>Superman shrugged. "It's suspicious, even you have to admit that."</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head. "No way, Kal. She wouldn't do that! There's got to be a logical explanation."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess Clark Kent should make an appearance at LuthorCorp and ask a few questions." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming too."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Kara," Alex interjected, reaching out to stop Kara before she could bolt off. "You should stay out of this."</p><p> </p><p>"Alex, I need to go. Someone needs to be on Lena's side!" the hero argued. She turned to glare at her cousin. "It's not like he's going to be nice about interrogating her." </p><p> </p><p>Superman sighed. "Look, I'll try to keep my animosity low. But I've always been a hard critic against the Luthors, and I can't stop now just because you spent a summer with Lena and think that means you know her."</p><p> </p><p>Kara bristled, but Alex managed to stop her from arguing further by saying, "You can't go, Kara. That's final. But if it makes you feel better, I'll go with him instead and try to neutralize any of his more scathing questions."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't exactly calm Kara down, but the blond did nod. "Can you tell her I said I'm still waiting for her?" she asked quietly, her posture shifting to something more meek than Supergirl is normally seen as, making the aesthetic awkward for those around them. "If she asks for clarification, just say it's about the fair but that's all I told you."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you do with a fair that requires a wait?" Alex asked, thoroughly confused. She saw the blush starting to appear on her sister's neck and quickly decided she didn't want to know. "Okay, fine. I'll try to give her your message. Does that work?" </p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded. "Just make sure she knows I'm still on her side."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just trying to make a difference, Mister Kent, to make up for the tragedy that my brother wrought on Metropolis. They wouldn't give me a chance there, so I'm hoping that a change of scenery will help us come out of the ashes. Is that so wrong?" Lena asked, holding out a flash drive.</p><p> </p><p>Clark took it and sighed. "I suppose I can't fault you for trying to change things. But I will be keeping up on your family, even if you're not in Metropolis anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Lena offered a small smile. "I suppose that's as good as I can ask for." She turned her attention to Alex. "Did you have any further questions, Agent Danvers?" </p><p> </p><p>Alex shook her head. "No questions, but I do have a message to pass along from a concerned friend of yours." She watched Lena's face closely and barely caught the slight change that overcame her expression. "Kara wanted you to know she's on your side, and that she's still waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"Did she tell you what she was waiting for?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. All I know is that it has to do with some fair you guys went to, and nothing else." She watched Lena relax ever so slightly, and either the woman was a little red on her ears or the lighting in the room changed a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I appreciate you passing the message along to me."</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and then she followed Clark out of the office. As soon as they stepped outside she turned to him with an expectant look. </p><p> </p><p>Clark let out a breath and shook his head. "I can't tell if she's really being honest about her intentions or not, but I can't help thinking Kara's right."</p><p> </p><p>"She does tend to see the good in people even when there doesn't seem to be any to find." Alex turned to look up the building. "But if it makes you feel better, I think she was being genuine. Let's get back to headquarters and take a look at that drive."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"It seems I owe you several thanks for saving my life, Supergirl," Lena said as she gave the hero a long look. </p><p> </p><p>"It's all in a day's work for me, Miss Luthor," Kara told her, trying to sound nonchalant. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right after the events of the day."</p><p> </p><p>"And do you check in on all of the people you save after the sun goes down?" </p><p> </p><p>Was Lena flirting with her? Kara swallowed hard on nothing. "Not always, no. But not all of the people I save experience quite the day you've had the last couple of days." </p><p> </p><p>"I see." Lena walked over to a small bar and poured two fingers of an amber liquid. "Would you like a drink?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to decline."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, probably more responsible that way. No need to drink and fly."</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl chuckled. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea. But human alcohol doesn't affect me so it's not really that. I don't much like the way it tastes."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose it is an acquired taste." Lena drank a long pull from her glass. "Do you heroes get to go out? Have a life without the cape?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to guess my civilian identity, Miss Luthor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Please, call me Lena. And no, I'd never be so rude as that," she clarified, finishing her drink. "I was just wondering if you had someone waiting for you." </p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head. "No I don't. It's a little hard to date when you lead two lives."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p> </p><p>"I should still head out anyway. The night is still young, after all." Kara was hesitant to leave, but she couldn't find any other reason to stay longer. "I'm glad you're safe, Miss- Lena."</p><p> </p><p>"As am I, Supergirl." Lena smirked. "I hope this isn't the last time we talk."</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl smiled. "I suppose I could stop by on occasion when you're not terribly busy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starting next chapter we'll be diving more into their budding friendship, though not quite the same as before. I'm sure you can guess that based on the ending of this chapter.</p><p>Chapters will likely be slower moving forward. This is all I had imagined so far for this version of the world and that will cause a change is speed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more mother-daughter interaction. And a side of thirsty Lena to top the day off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the first half in a hospital ER room and the rest on drugs at home, so hopefully it's legible and not a total trash dump.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was going through paperwork when Lillian entered the office around lunch time the day after the attack on her renaming ceremony. Her mother let out a relieved breath when she saw her and quickly approached.</p><p>"I caught the first flight here as soon as I got the news. Are you all right, darling? Why are you even working today?" Lillian asked, pulling Lena to her feet to look her over. </p><p>"I'm fine, Mother. Supergirl was there and kept me alive," Lena told her before rolling her eyes. "And I'm at work because there's always something to do. I can't run the business if I'm not in the office."</p><p>"Lena, you're allowed to take a few personal days. You were nearly killed!" </p><p>"Yes, and it delayed several things." Lena sat back down after motioning to one of the chairs in the room. "But if it makes you feel better, I could use a short break."</p><p>Lillian huffed and took a seat before frowning at her daughter. "Did they tell you who was behind the attack?" </p><p>"Well, the man who attacked me was named Corben something, I believe," Lena answered, averting her eyes. </p><p>"Please. You know a hitman wouldn't put a hit on you. And I saw the news, it was quite apparent that this Corben was merely a hitman."</p><p>"I'm not sure it's a good idea to poke any further, mother. Why don't we just move on?" </p><p>Lillian narrowed her eyes. "You know who is trying to kill you. Why won't you- I see, it's Lex isn't it?" </p><p>"Mother-"</p><p>"No, don't try to shield me from the truth. As much as it pains me, he's made it clear he's a monster." Lena sighed but didn't dispute her. "We should return the favor."</p><p>"Mother!"</p><p>"What? It's not like anyone would miss him. Not as he is now, at least. Honestly, if he's going to try to kill you then he's not the son I raised. And not the brother you remember either. You two used to be so close."</p><p>Lena dropped her shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Yes we were. He taught me chess, and then laughed when I would beat him. I was only 6 the first time!" </p><p>Lillian smiled, and Lena returned it. "Yes, he was such a good man then. I don't know where I went wrong."</p><p>"Oh, mom… It isn't your fault Lex turned out this way." </p><p>"Well, if it wasn't me, then who? Your father?" </p><p>"He did neglect us, if we really think about it. If it didn't benefit or involve LuthorCorp, it wasn't really worth his attention."</p><p>Lillian huffed. "I told him he needed to spend more time with you two. And then Lex turned 17 and suddenly Lionel had time for him when he said he wanted to learn the business." </p><p>"Only to impress a girl at school." Lena scoffed. "And she barely even knew his name. I believe he only knew who she was because Clark knew her."</p><p>Lillian hummed. "He was a good boy, Clark. He's the one that introduced me to Eliza, you know. He heard me mention some biochemical issue I was having and said he knew someone in a related field." They were quiet for a moment, both turned to the window in time to see a blue and red blur. Lillian was sure she didn't miss the way Lena's head turned as though to follow the hero with her eyes. "Have you talked to her since your rescue?"</p><p>Lena turned back, head spinning fast enough her mother wasn't sure how she avoided vertigo. "What?" </p><p>"Supergirl. You seem rather taken by the woman." </p><p>Lena coughed to try and help keep her cheeks from warming, though nothing would save her ears from turning pink. "I don't know what you mean." </p><p>"I can't say I'd blame you. I've seen pictures of her arms in that suit. My God, she must be ripped!" </p><p>"Mother!" </p><p>"What? I'm old, not dead. I have eyes, you know. Just because I don't find the whole appealing doesn't mean I can't appreciate the parts."</p><p>Lena groaned and buried her face in her hand. "I can't believe you."</p><p>Lillian cackled and then stood. "I believe I've taken enough of. Your time, darling. I'm going to go get checked in at a hotel."</p><p>"What?" Lena lifted her head and got to her feet. "You aren't staying at the penthouse?" </p><p>"Honey, you're young and gorgeous. I'm not about to cramp your style."</p><p>"Mother!"</p><p>"What? I hope you have visitors on occasion. It's not healthy to hold all that in, you know."</p><p>"I am not having this conversation with you." </p><p>"Then should we talk about whether you've called Kara now you're in town? She's probably heard by now." Lena hesitated and Lillian zoomed in on it. "You've heard from her, at least, I take it?" </p><p>"Alex is part of the Venture investigation, and she left me a message from Kara. She's waiting for me to reach out, apparently."</p><p>Lillian nodded. "Good."</p><p>"I'm afraid to."</p><p>"Why on Earth are you afraid?" </p><p>"It's been years since we've really talked, and longer since we've seen each other. What if we can't reconnect? I don't want to have my memories tainted by a failed attempt to rekindle our friendship."</p><p>Lillian studied her daughter for a moment. "I suppose that is a risk. But where there's risk, there's usually also greater rewards." Lena sighed, so Lillian shrugged. "It's up to you. Sounds like she's willing to try, though, so wouldn't it be worth it to meet her halfway? I know you have been holding onto your feelings for her, but maybe you should set those aside and just try for friendship. I'm sure she'd understand. A lot has changed for you since that summer. And I'm sure a lot has changed for her as well."</p><p>"You say that like you know something." </p><p>Lillian smirked. "Of course I know something, my dear. I do talk to her and Eliza on occasion."</p><p>"And I don't suppose you'd share?" </p><p>"Why on earth would I make it easier on you? You've got to do some things on your own or you'll always rely on me. And then where will you be when I'm dead?" Lena frowned and Lillian took that as an opening to give her a hug and make her way out of the office. "Don't stay too late, and if you want to meet for dinner later just give me a ring."</p><p>Lena opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her office door closing. "I don't know how she moves so fast sometimes." Smiling, she sat back down and got back to work feeling better than she had before. </p><p>Several hours passed when she heard a noise behind her and spun her chair quickly, only to relax as she saw Supergirl standing on her balcony. "Supergirl! You startled me!" The hero at least looked apologetic as she approached the balcony and pointed at the handle. "Oh! Of course!" Lena jumped up and unlocked the door, opening it quickly. "Please, come in." </p><p>"Sorry for scaring you. Sometimes I seem to forget it isn't normal to drop by unannounced like that for everyone," Supergirl joked. "Anyway, I wanted to check back in before I hang up the cape for a bit."</p><p>Lena smirked. "Even heroes take breaks, I see."</p><p>"Oh, definitely. Everyone needs to take time to relax, you know." Supergirl walked around the office, looking at the different pieces of decor. "This is a nice office." </p><p>"I think so too."</p><p>"A little lacking in color though." </p><p>"Not when you're here."</p><p>Supergirl turned to her with confusion all, over her expression until she realized Lena was teasing her for her suit and laughed. "I guess that is true. But the colors represent my family, so it's important. Even if Cat Grant thinks it looks like a primary colored abomination."</p><p>Lena laughed. "I'm sure those are her exact words too. Cat Grant is very opinionated."</p><p>"Oh, definitely." The hero went back to examining the room, pausing over different sculptures and the only painting in the room as she explored. "Moreso when it comes to my cousin anymore though. I heard a lot of criticism from her when I started out, but she seems to be a lot less vocal about what I do wrong nowadays. Poor Kal gets the brunt of it again these days."</p><p>"Kal?"</p><p>Supergirl turned to her in surprise until she realized she spoke the name out loud. "Sorry. That's Superman's Kryptonian name."</p><p>"So not the name he uses on earth."</p><p>"Nope. He was just a baby when he came here, so when he was taken in by some humans he was given a human name."</p><p>"You sound like you're older than he is."</p><p>"Because I am. I was thirteen when Krypton exploded." </p><p>Lena blinked in surprise. "You don't look old enough for that."</p><p>Supergirl smirked. "And how old do you think I look?" </p><p>"Far too attractive for 50." It was like her tongue had decided not to filter itself before dropping words, and Lena fought to keep her surprise over her own statement from showing on her face.</p><p>Supergirl seemed thrown for a moment before laughing loudly. "I guess I don't look anywhere near that old, do I?" she teased. "But while technically true, I was caught in a section of space where time is frozen instead of coming straight to Earth with my cousin. So, I was still thirteen when I landed while Kal was all grown up."</p><p>Lena could hear a little sadness in the statement and wondered if the hero regrets not having been there for his life. She couldn't deny that she was happy that the woman was here now though, despite the circumstances. Her mind touched on Kara for a moment before she pushed past that to focus on Supergirl again, remembering Lillian's comment on her arms and looking them over. God, they were delicious looking, she was definitely right about that. And those legs were really nice too. </p><p>"Anyway, I don't want to keep you from heading home," Supergirl said, interrupting Lena's ogling and causing the brunette to snap her eyes back up to the woman's face. She caught sight of a scar and it bothered her for some reason, though she couldn't place it. Maybe it was because a mark on the Girl of Steel seemed wrong somehow. "I'll get out of your hair now."</p><p>"Your visit isn't any trouble," Lena assured her. "In fact, you have an open invitation to stop by whenever you like."</p><p>Surpergirl smiled at her, and Lena would have swooned were she the type to. "Thanks. I just might take you up on that." And then she winked and walked out the balcony door before pushing up and into the sky. </p><p>"I sure hope so," Lena mumbled, her brain replaying the cape moving just enough to the side to give her a good view of the hero's backside. Her mother was right, damn the woman. She really shouldn't bottle things up if it's going to lead her to thirst over an unattainable superhero. Not that she'd let the woman know that, of course. Otherwise she'd go home to a call girl or something equally as ridiculous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I pulled a little of my mother into Lillian's interaction with Lena. I hope I'm still capturing the rich haughtiness I can see Lillian still having like she did from the show but toned down enough to fit the character I want her to be. You'll have to let me know if I managed it well enough here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of Danvers sisters, and a little more Luthor women.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short one, but hopefully not a disappointment. We're setting up some plot here!</p><p>Also, full disclosure now that I am not a science nerd and will be fudging a lot of the sciency stuff that is mentioned. I actually have no idea what most engineers do, let alone chemical or biochemical or biological or whatever engineers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara has been avoiding Lena as both identities ever since the day she checked on her as Supergirl after the attack. The woman confused her, which she did not like, but was sexy about it, which she maybe sort of liked a little too much. And so she avoided her, instead focusing on every little incident National City had to distract her, as well as this crazy "find yourself" idea that Cat had because the woman was leaving and Kara was apparently worth too much to leave as the assistant to whomever she put in her Chief Editor chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have at least two degrees, don't you? Go find something you actually want to do," had been Cat's exact words. But Kara wanted to work for L-Corp, to work with Lena, and that wasn't a possibility because Lena wouldn't talk to her, and she was pretty sure a CEO wouldn't have time to play in the labs with some random chemical engineer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was worth way more than a standard chemical engineer thanks to her Kryptonian education, but she couldn't exactly say that on a resume regardless of where she applied. And given that L-Corp was one of the few companies currently pushing green technology, she was pretty sold on that being where her knowledge was sort of… injected in somehow. She was too young and too late to save Krypton, so she wanted to help save Earth instead. And not just by donning a cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to tell you," was Alex's response to her dilemma when she explained over pizza and ice cream. "You think really highly of Cat, and she says to get out there. And you know where you want to be, and it's here in National City now. Why not just take the initiative?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sulked and poked around in her ice cream carton. "I don't know. Besides, they aren't hiring for what I can put on paper." She set the carton aside and pulled over a laptop, opening it and clicking a tab that already had L-Corp's careers page. "I could do any number of these positions given what I know from Krypton, especially now that I can translate most elements and chemicals from what I learned back home compared to what's available on Earth. You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>primitive, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Alex grumbled, leaning over to look at the page with her. "You could always apply anyway. Maybe they'd be desperate enough to hire you without the degree if you can prove you have the knowledge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And risk someone figuring out I'm an alien and unregistered? No thanks." Kara closed the laptop and put it aside. "It sucks, but maybe I should talk to J'onn about a formal civilian position somewhere. I could go work out at the desert with Lucy, even!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes. "You do not need to be around Lucy that much. She's a horrible influence on you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not much better, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you! I'm an amazing influence!" Alex exclaimed before promptly smacking her sister in the face with her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was rubbing her temples, trying to soothe the migraine that was trying to come in before it could hit full force. The board was dead set on making the new initiatives she wants to get moving harder to get passed, and not even her mother's sharp tongue was enough to convince them to stop being brick walls. In fact, the unplanned interruption by her mother likely set her back a few more weeks. There was only one woman on the board, and she was the only one not being a total idiot about the plans Lena outlined today. Granted, she wasn't helping push them, but at least she wasn't actively blocking them either. The others, all men who have been around since her father built the company, have been trying to convince her that she isn't qualified to make the changes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she managed to avoid screaming at them, which was what her mother did when she came in and found out what was taking Lena so long to leave the meeting for a lunch, one that Lillian decided to have with her out of the blue today. She was trying really hard not to imply that her mother had found out about the meeting and showed up just to raise hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you let them walk all over you like that, dear," she could hear Lillian saying as the woman unpacked some takeout she'd had ordered as soon as they got to the office. It was nearly two, and Lena wasn't able to convince her to leave until she agreed to have lunch together. "I can't believe they're treating you like that, either! Honestly, do they have no respect for your father?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not Father that they are working with anymore, Mother. I'm sure they all had immense respect for him, given his status as a male head of a prominent family," Lena grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, they don't act like it. Your father named you his next CEO, thankfully not your brother given his more recent incidents, and those idiots should pay more attention to why that was his decision and not what gender you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to convince them in a way that doesn't emasculate them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian paused and narrowed her eyes at Lena. "Are you implying something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Mother, you can't interrupt a meeting and verbally castrate my board."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian huffed. "I only intended to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn't help but smile. "I know. But I do need to be the one they respect, not you nor my father." Luckily that seemed to work, and Lillian finished setting up their late lunch so Lena stood to join her at the couch to eat at the low coffee table. "Thank you for getting this all prepared while I finished my notes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian waved her off. "Please. Like I haven't done this a time or two for your father, though I admit you likely missed out on those since I did it so rarely after his affair." Lena stopped feeling bad about what happened years ago, shortly after she began college and didn't have time to really dwell on her parent's relationship and her own part in it. Besides, she was told by Lillian herself that she was innocent in the affair. It's not like she was the one who had Lionel sleep with a woman to conceive her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked a little of business, though mostly in the research side of things rather than the actual business side. Lillian was just as brilliant as many of her scientists but with a different outlook having been in the philanthropic side of the company for the last several decades rather than an active medical personnel like her education would show her as. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could talk to Eliza," Lillian suggested when Lena mentioned that one of her projects just wasn't working the way it should. "This sounds similar enough to what she does, she might at least have an idea for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena hummed, thinking about it a moment. "I was considering getting a specialist brought in. I just don't know how to look for someone. Eliza would have contacts though, so I will give her a call in the next day or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I should take back the philanthropic endeavors again? You don't need to focus on galas when there's science to do. And I do enjoy socializing, especially when there's some good looking caterers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not need to think about my mother eyeing the staff like meat," Lena told her with a groan. "But I suppose if you wanted to take over organizing the Luthor family charities, it would allow me a little more free time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that'd be lovely! Maybe you could make time for Kara then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned at her mother. "I guess I should have known you'd have an idea of how I spent that free time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying it wouldn't be bad to have a friend." Lillian smirked at her. "Or you could try to snag you a Super with that time. You've been watching that window for weeks, nearly every time I'm in here you seem to be looking out there. I can't imagine how much worse you are when you're alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and leaned back, covering her eyes with one hand. "I'm not going to indulge that line of thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? She's definitely some tasty eye candy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have eyes, Lena." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, keep them off the Supers!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're just no fun." Lillian picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "You need to get laid, darling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another short with some interactions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a dream about this fic last night, and included only one of the details from the dream. Because outside of Lillian snark, the details couldn't be replicated. After all, Lena has no friends to go out for brunch with her mother with yet. Lillian's snark regarding the call and Lena's social life she makes is totally from the dream though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Maybe I should be a reporter. I could do the science and technology section," Kara mumbled around some Chinese as she and Alex, and the newly minted friend Maggie that Alex was starting to date who quickly discovered her identity because she's super smart, watched some kind of mystery show. She'd already made a bet with Maggie involving some kind of vegan ice cream about who did it, and the more she saw the more she was sure she was wrong, so she wasn't using all her brain power to keep up with it as she mulled over her dilemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still on that?" Alex asked, pausing the show because humans couldn't use their brains the way Kryptonians could and multi-task. Kara wanted to tease her about it but then they'd get distracted from the issue. "Did you talk to J'onn?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and poked at some chicken in the takeout box. "He said it was too dangerous for my civilian identity. And that he wasn't sure he could trust Lucy to keep me from blowing something up out in the desert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn't exactly refute the second part, as Lucy was a bit of a wildcard sometimes. One moment she's telling you why it's illegal and all the ramifications of doing The Thing, and the next she's encouraging The Thing like a woman on a mission. While it was less likely the desert director would allow something to endanger the operations at the facility, it wasn't an impossibility if there was the chance to see something alien happen. She'd been bizarrely fascinated with all their alien tech, and was still going through and making new reports on what they had at the facility on lock down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were a scientist though?" Maggie asked, luckily more invested than Alex was as Kara's sister just stared at her with a strange expression on her face. "Isn't there like, six companies in National City alone that use scientists?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara huffed and shoved several bites into her mouth to keep from arguing that she was much more than just a scientist, and why did all these companies not want to hire her for anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, apparently none of them are looking for her brand of scientist right now," Alex answered for her like the amazing older sister she was. Kara should really let her know how amazing she is more often. "And she won't apply if she's not Earth qualified even if she's technically qualified just to see if they'd jump." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did apply to that one! It was entry level, and I technically had the qualifications even by human standards," Kara corrected her. Maybe she wasn't that amazing. "And they said they were looking for someone with intelligence not a glorified barista. So rude! Do they not realize how hard it is to keep up with The Cat Grant?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Considering the number of assistants she went through before you got there, I can't imagine how anyone couldn't know. Even the other publications were making polls on the subject whenever she'd have one that lasted more than 48 hours," the detective commented. At least she understood! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shook her head and focused in on her sister. "But you haven't applied at L-Corp yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you'd encourage there." Both sisters turned to Maggie. "What? Lex tried to kill Superman. Who's to say the rest of the clan wouldn't try similar?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lena's not like that," Kara quickly said, with Alex nodding her head in agreement. "She's amazing and kind and wonderful, and while I wouldn't put it past Lillian to maybe be a bit sociopathic and maybe slightly human supremacist even she wouldn't do what Lex did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie stared at them like they grew a second head, so Kara twisted her head just enough to make sure Earth's sun didn't get one started without her noticing. That would make being seen as human a little hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take you know the Luthors, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. Kara's in love with Lena," Alex told her, like it explained everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Apparently for the two of them it did, which is weird considering their both in law enforcement. You'd think they'd need more evidence than that, but Kara wouldn't poke that bee hive. That was the right phrase, wasn't it? She really didn't want to sidetrack the conversation to make sure, but it was important to get these Earth idioms right. Apparently it was weird when you messed one up. "Then why didn't you apply at L-Corp, Little Danvers?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara huffed. "Because I wanted to talk to Lena first, and she won't talk to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that all those black suits that follow Supergirl around are part of a clandestine government organization that used to hunt aliens down?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, mother. It's nice to see you too," Lena answered from her couch as the whirlwind that is her mother came rushing into the apartment. She set her tablet aside to focus on Lillian. "What possessed you to look into them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just talking to Olivia today-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, you can't just casually call the President."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why ever not? Is she not allowed to talk to her friends?" Lillian paused to raise a brow at her. "Not everyone enjoys being a social recluse like you, Lena."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a social recluse!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian tsked. "Darling, it's 8 pm on a Friday and you're at home, probably reading a science journal with some kind of article related to a project at work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because she was right didn't mean Lena was a recluse. But it was a compelling argument. "That doesn't explain why you were talking to President Marsden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian looked disappointed that she couldn't continue to harp on her daughter's social life, but let it slide for now. "I was asking if she knew how to contact Supergirl, to give you her number-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, she apparently doesn't have a personal number for either Super." Lillian waved her off. "Anyway, she mentioned she could ask the DEO director to pass a message."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did." Lena groaned and hid her face in her hands. "What? I'm trying to help you here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need you trying to set me up with the local hero, Mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's either that or I talk to Kara for you. I'm sure the poor girl is heartbroken now, seeing as she hasn't heard from you and it's been months since you renamed L-Corp."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Lena knows what Lillian's game is, and honestly she was feeling really bad about not reaching out at all by now. Was it too late? She was afraid it was, and that Kara was already moving on. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Kara to still be waiting for her. Nor was she sure she was ready to know that Kara had moved on. The blond was a topic of confusion for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I promise to make contact with her tomorrow, will you stop actively trying to set me up with Supergirl?" Lena asked with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian's face brightened considerably. "Of course! I'll just passively make suggestions anytime I see her instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could drop the idea all together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to vicariously live my Supergirl fantasies through you if I do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena made a face, and Lillian cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just hit the button," Alex called from the kitchen as she made breakfast. Maggie had to work this morning so she came over to bug Kara, only to come in to see the blond staring at a completed application to L-Corp on the screen. That had been an hour ago, and the application was still on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if she thinks I'm applying to get close to her? Maybe she'll get weirded out and think I'm like, stalking her or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do tend to fly by her office every day several times a day, so I don't think she'd be wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not helping!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged. "Wasn't sure I was trying to, but whatever." There was silence, so Alex looked over at the couch to see Kara biting her lip hard. "Look, I doubt that will be her first thought. Kara Danvers is not a stalker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Positive. That title goes to Supergirl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex! I am Supergirl!" Alex just chuckled and went back to making sure the pancakes didn't burn. "Fine. I'm pressing the button." There was a long pause, and then, "Okay, done," followed by the sound of the laptop snapping closed and getting set aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm proud of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be the one to call and tell Cat for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When it comes to Cat Grant? Definitely."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter might take a minute. I want to do the next bit correctly, with a little less snark. Maybe. Probably not, though. I'm in love with snarky Lillian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lillian shenanigans. Oh, and she's definitely Good Mother Lillian here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I can't think of why or what I'd change to be happy so it's going out there anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillian shouldn't be able to surprise her anymore, but somehow Lena still doesn't expect some of the things her mother manages to pull past her. Waking up at 10 am that Saturday after staying up a little late finishing the science journal her mother was teasing her about and walking out in her silk pajamas to find her mother having tea with Supergirl in her living room, though, was at the top of things she'd never seen coming. </p><p> </p><p>"Lena, darling, you should really know better than to greet your guests without dressing first," Lillian said as soon as she saw her. </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't aware I had company," Lena replied, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't check your phone as soon as you woke? I thought your generation was attached to those things. I sent you a message."</p><p> </p><p>"I tend to have a cup of coffee before dealing with technology in the morning." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian rolled her eyes at her, and Lena had to fight the urge to do the same back. Her mother turned to the superhero, who looked a little uncomfortable at the situation with her eyes staring straight into her tea cup. "I apologize for my daughter, Supergirl."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's okay. I can come back at a later time if you'd rather?" the hero managed to say, looking up briefly at Lena before going back to her cup. "Your mother said you had something you wanted to ask me and invited me in."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she did."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you do. Tell me, Supergirl, your civilization was a lot more advanced was it not?" </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl looked over at Lena, her expression like a lost puppy, and the brunette sighed. "Mother, why do you order something delivered for breakfast while I dress? Do you have any preferences or allergies, Supergirl?" </p><p> </p><p>"Um, not really. I can eat just about anything, I just require lots of it that's all." </p><p> </p><p>"Great! Mother, call down and have a driver run to that diner down the street and order the menu." Lena turned and headed back to her room. "I'll make myself presentable in the meantime."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go using that vision of yours to look in on my daughter, now, Supergirl."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what? I wouldn't- That's a perverse invasion of privacy!" </p><p> </p><p>Good to know even Supergirl couldn't handle her mother, at least. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"So, about that civilization of yours," Lillian immediately asked once they had unloaded the food that had been brought to them. At least she managed to hold off and keep to more pleasant topics until then, since it had taken some time for the diner to cook and the driver to deliver said food. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, she asked right as Supergirl shoved a large bite of egg in her mouth and nearly choked on it. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, Supergirl. My mother seems to have lost her tact this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! No, it's okay," Supergirl said with a smile once she wasn't in danger of choking any longer. "And yes, Krypton was a lot more advanced than Earth. Is that related to what you were wanting to ask me, Lena?" </p><p> </p><p>Lena honestly had no idea what her mother thought she'd ask the Kryptonian, but if this was her line of thought then she could guess. "Did your society have terminal illnesses?" </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl seemed a little surprised by the question, and then furrowed her brows in thought. "Yes, but they were treated to prolong life in a way that didn't cause discomfort. Is this about the cancer studies you're hoping to start up at L-Corp?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is," Lillian answered for her, making Lena glad she was able to guess where her mother had been taking this. "I was hoping you had some information we could glean from you."</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl nodded. "My cousin and I had been given a lot of our people's history and knowledge in the form of crystals that we keep stored away. I could check some of them for that information."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent!" </p><p> </p><p>"But…" Supergirl's face scrunched up. "I can't guarantee that you can use most, if any, of it. A lot of the materials we had aren't available on Earth. There might be some you can replace, but they won't work exactly the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Even a look at what was used could spark ideas for how to move forward," Lena assured her with a smile that had Supergirl beaming back at her. "And I'm grateful you'd be willing to trust us with any part of your history and culture."</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl nodded. "The information is just collecting dust otherwise. Of course, I can't guarantee I'll always be open to sharing as there are some things that could be dangerous, but if it can help I don't see why we shouldn't share some of what we had learned."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for being willing to trust us with this." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now that we've got that out of the way," Lillian interrupted, folding her hands on the table and looking right into Supergirl's eyes. "I have an extremely important question for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you seeing anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>To say Kara was still thrown by the morning's conversation come evening was an understatement. Luckily Lena managed to shut down any line of questioning pertaining to the private life of Supergirl, as Kara was pretty sure she'd have confessed her entire identity within minutes if left alone with Lillian. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why when she opened her apartment door to find Lillian her first thought was that Alex would kill her, and the second was fear Lillian knew her identity. The third thought was that she really didn't think it mattered if Lena and Lillian knew, but that then circled back to Alex killing her. </p><p> </p><p>"Lillian! What a surprise!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, I called Eliza for some advice and she said you'd be able to help me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, anything I can do I'd be happy to help," Kara told her, stepping aside and waving her in. "Please, make yourself comfortable. It's not much, but it's home."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian looked around and hummed. "It's exactly what I'd imagine you having, actually. Bright and open, full of life and color," she told Kara gently. "I was a little uncertain when I saw the neighborhood, but this really is a nice place."</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled brightly. "It really is. I was lucky to find it!" She moved to the kitchen. "Let me get some tea started, and you can get settled."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, darling." Lillian removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack, her purse on the floor below it, before walking across to the couch where she carefully sat down before leaning back with a sigh. "I've always been jealous of the furniture you Danvers seemed able to find. It's always so comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed. "That's a couch from a secondhand store down the street."</p><p> </p><p>"Still, it's much more comfortable than the hard couch Lionel insisted on having in the living room at the mansion." Lillian moved around a few pillows. "Luckily Lena chose a middle ground for most of her public furniture, which she did not learn from her father. They're just comfortable enough not to hurt but not so comfortable that you want to stay there for hours." </p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded as she put the kettle on the stove to boil. "How is Lena?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know my daughter. She pretends she's fine and stays busy to ignore anything not fine." Lillian waved a hand like it wasn't of importance. "I can't believe she hasn't reached out to you yet. I couldn't get her to stop talking about you after that summer she lived with you and Eliza, and now she's suddenly convinced you hate her or something ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>"Hate her? Why would I hate her?" </p><p> </p><p>"She has this notion that everyone sees her poorly because of Lex. The public certainly seems to be waiting for her to go off the rails."</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head and huffed. "She's nothing like Lex."</p><p> </p><p>"So I tell her," Lillian said softly as she turned her full focus on Kara. "Which leads me to why I'm here. I need to learn to cook." </p><p> </p><p>"Um, okay? I mean, I'm not a gourmet chef, but I can teach you some things."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you're agreeable. Eliza said you would be, and that you'd eat anything so any of my mistakes wouldn't go to waste either."</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed. "That is true. I do eat pretty much anything. And I'll still tell you how it is. You don't learn without trial and error." Lillian hummed in agreement. "But, why do you want to learn how to cook?" </p><p> </p><p>Lillian sighed and folded her fingers together on her lap. "We didn't have many family meals together when she was growing up. I was so angry with Lionel for a while, and then Lex left for college. When Lionel died I was too afraid to reach out, and then Lex went mad." Kara nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I'm hoping that maybe I can put together something of a Thanksgiving for Lena this year. And I want to make it special." </p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled softly. "That's beautiful, Lillian. I'd be honored to help you." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian smiled back at her. "Thank you, darling. You have no idea what it means to me to do this."</p><p> </p><p>"I might have more of an idea than you know," Kara replied. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for agreeing to teach Lillian to cook," Eliza told her when she called after the woman left. "She's been telling me about how much Lena works and how she wanted to do something for her. When I mentioned how I always showed you guys love through cooking, she seemed to latch onto the idea."</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't mind helping, Eliza," Kara said as she finished cleaning up from the impromptu tea party. "It's sweet that she wants to do this for Lena."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I'm afraid she's aiming a bit high, but she's in the right place with the right hands to help her."</p><p> </p><p>"You could have invited her out there to learn with you, you know. I know you would have enjoyed the company."</p><p> </p><p>Eliza laughed. "We'd have way too much food if that happened. Without you here to eat it for us, I'd hardly get to teach her before the fridge would be full!" </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that is true," Kara agreed, chuckling. She then explained the conversation she had with the two that morning. "Do you think I should just come out to them? I don't mind offering crystals from the fortress, but it feels weird that they don't know who they're asking." </p><p> </p><p>Eliza was quiet for a long moment, and Kara waited until the woman had time to gather her thoughts. Not everyone thought as fast as she did. "It's up to you, dear. As much as I'd like to, I can't give you the answer to that question. Either way you go there will be something that you risk."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust Lena. And I know she'd never use the information on some of the more dangerous crystals. But… I also feel like I'm just passing on my culture instead of teaching it."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet Lena would appreciate knowing about the culture." Kara made a noise of agreement. "Are you still upset Clark wasn't interested in hearing about it from you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not like I used to," Kara admitted. "He asks when he's curious about something he doesn't understand when he comes across it during research for something, but he's too much of a human to really understand the rituals and prayers."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you don't get to teach him like you wanted."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I still get to teach you and Alex sometimes, when something comes up. You have always been so good about letting me continue to live Kryptonian even if I had to do it out of the public eye."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. As you've read in history, Jews are well versed in oppression. I may not have lived the holocaust, but my parents did and I heard a lot about it. I couldn't ask you to do the same, especially with you being the last of your people to practice those beliefs."</p><p> </p><p>"Still, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>They closed up their conversation and Kara collapsed onto the couch with a sigh, her phone placed gently on the coffee table in front of her. She expanded her hearing through the city and, when she didn't hear anything worrying that needed her attention, relaxed into the cushion and pulled a pillow into her lap to hug. She needed to do her evening prayers, but it was becoming harder for her to focus on the ritual the longer she went without seeing Rao. And in the city, it was hard to get a telescope to see it with all the light pollution even with her enhanced sight. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to make a visit to the planetarium this week," she murmured to herself, face hidden in the pillow. It had been a few months since she'd last been, and she wasn't sure she could use Cat's name to get in after hours anymore since the woman would be leaving in a few weeks. She reached over and picked her phone back up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm going to tell Lena, so if Pam in HR wants me to have NDAs you may want to pick them up next time you're in the office. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh. You suck. I hate making the trip to HR. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You wouldn't have to make the trip so often if you stopped being so violent with suspects. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shut up. You and your identity crises don't help either, you know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Which still happens less than you having to file reports for excessive violence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can I even be excessive with aliens? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not all of them are hardier than humans. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They should be. Then I wouldn't have to go to HR so often. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm still going to need those NDAs. Two copies, please. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two? Why two? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I tell Lena, I have to tell Lillian. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Make sure Lillian knows not to call the DEO in the future when she wants your attention next time. Especially since she'll know your identity.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apparently think Alex has anger issues that she takes out on alien troublemakers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our leading ladies talk, and Lillian is a Good Mom without snark for once. But only briefly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was two separate chapters but I hated part of the original chapter 8 so I removed what I didn't like and ended up combining the remaining with what had originally been chapter 9. It feels so much better now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Sunday, Lena was staring at her phone with Kara's number pulled up on the screen. It really wasn't that hard to click the send button and just talk to the other woman. Her memories of that summer with Kara were sacred, and knowing Kara was waiting for her was nerve-wracking. If she weren't so conflicted about her feelings, she wondered if this would be easier somehow. </p><p>Plus, she was very attracted to Supergirl and unless she's reading everything wrong, the hero was at least somewhat interested in her as well. It wasn't fair to Kara if she was going to be drooling over the woman in blue, just as it wasn't fair to not give Supergirl a chance just because of old memories. If the hero was, in fact, interested. </p><p>And of course, this would all be so much easier if Lillian weren't across the room reading a book in Lena's armchair. </p><p>"You do have to press the button, dear."</p><p>"I am aware, yes."</p><p>"You know the only reason I'm still in here is because you haven't pressed it." Lillian lowered the book to peer over it. "Call the poor girl."</p><p>Lena sighed and reached out, clicking the button and holding up the phone to her ear before she could think twice about it. To her surprise, Lillian put aside the book and gathered her purse to leave. </p><p>"Let her know I said hi, would you?" her mother said before leaving the apartment. Before Lena could respond, the call connected. </p><p>"Hello?" she heard Kara ask hesitantly on the other side. </p><p>"Kara," Lena breathed softly. She hadn't realized how much she missed the blonde's voice. "Hi."</p><p>Kara giggled. "Hey. I'm surprised you called, actually."</p><p>"Yes, well, I've been meaning to reach out for some time, actually."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. I've… Well, it seems silly now that I've actually called, but I was afraid you'd screen my call after so long."</p><p>"Never." Lena was surprised at the steel behind the word, and it made her stomach flutter with nerves. </p><p>"Would you like to get coffee and talk sometime?" </p><p>"Sure! Have you been to Noonan's yet?" </p><p>"I can't say that I have."</p><p>"Then we definitely need to meet there. You'll love their sticky buns, Lena. They're to die for!" Kara gushed, making the brunette smile. "Oh, and they have great coffee too. And tea." Leave it to Kara to have food rank higher than drink but still be sure to think of what others might prefer. </p><p>"That sounds great, actually. When are you free?" </p><p>Kara hummed. "Well, I still have responsibilities at CatCo for the next two weeks during the weekdays, but I'm still pretty flexible compared to you I'm sure. When would work best for you?" </p><p>"Wednesday? Maybe for lunch?"</p><p>"Sure! I’m free on Wednesday. What time do you take your lunch?"</p><p>"I’m not sure. It varies, really. But we can plan for, say, one?"</p><p>“That works for me!” They were both quiet for a moment, and then Kara sighed gently. "I'm glad you called."</p><p>"Me too," Lena admitted.</p><p>They ended the call shortly after, and Lena set the phone back down to stare at it for a moment before quickly looking up to make sure her mother hadn't snuck back in during the call. Luckily the coast was clear, and she collapsed back into her couch and closed her eyes. </p><p>"That was easier than I thought it'd be," she mumbled as she let the call run through her mind again. But anything with Kara usually was easier than she expected.</p><p>*</p><p>Kara was leaning against the counter watching Lillian work at the stove, the skillet currently containing scrambled eggs as a warm up for the woman. She was doing well, though Lillian did admit to having learned a few things years ago. Nothing as difficult as a traditional Thanksgiving spread, but enough to survive medical school. They had been passing the time drinking wine that Lillian had brought along with a whole bunch of ingredients and talking about one of the events Lillian was trying to plan. </p><p>As the eggs finished, Kara took the skillet and moved them to a plate before quickly setting it aside and trying the eggs. After a moment, she offered some to Lillian. "You should taste your efforts too, and tell me what you think."</p><p>Lillian frowned but grabbed a fork and took a bite before humming. "A little bland, but not horrible." </p><p>"I agree. But a pinch of salt next time and they'll be perfect."</p><p>Kara quickly ate up the rest of the eggs and set the plate aside to move the skillet into the sink to finish cooling while they got out the equipment for the next dish that Lillian wanted to practice, Irish champ and boxty to give Lena a little taste of her homeland instead of traditional Thanksgiving potato dishes. As they worked, they talked and Lillian asked about Kara's career with CatCo now that Cat was leaving. </p><p>"I don't really have a future there," Kara admitted sadly. "I have a degree in chemical engineering with part of another in environmental engineering that I'm still completing part time."</p><p>"Why not apply in either of those fields?" </p><p>Kara shrugged. "I've applied at every place locally, and they either think I'm an idiot because I was Cat's assistant or they don't need someone with my skills." </p><p>Lillian huffed. "Idiots. Though I can't imagine that's how you were treated with L-Corp."</p><p>"I haven't heard back from them yet," Kara admitted. "Though, I did only just apply recently so they likely haven't seen my application yet. And I don't think they were looking for a chemical engineer anyway."</p><p>"Maybe not, but there are a lot of environmental initiatives that they're trying to get going." </p><p>"Except my degree in environmental science isn't complete."</p><p>"Yet. How many more credits do you need?" </p><p>Kara frowned and did the math in her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm only 26 credits shy."</p><p>"Less than a year to go then, and you'll be an investment for the company now." </p><p>"If they hire me." </p><p>"Please. You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" </p><p>"Oh, I can't ask you to do anything, Lillian." </p><p>"I don't recall letting you ask."</p><p>“You really shouldn’t, though. I’m a big girl, I can handle this!”</p><p>“What’s the point in having friends in high places if you don’t have them do things for you?”</p><p>“Um, free food during cooking lessons?”</p><p>“Oh, Kara.” Lillian reached over and gave her cheek a gentle pat. “You poor, simple soul.”</p><p>*</p><p>An email from HR about her mother harassing the department about an applicant was not how Lena expected her Wednesday morning to start, but it didn't surprise her. She hadn't heard from Lillian since Sunday morning, and that was worrying enough. Deciding to get it over with, she opened the application that was attached and blinked at the name across the top. </p><p>"Why didn't Kara mention she applied to L-Corp?" she muttered to herself before looking over the details. She could pass it along to her department heads, but she was curious what Kara’s resume looked like. While she and Kara had kept in touch for the most part over the years, they hadn’t really discussed school or careers outside of casual mentions or occasional whining about course loads.</p><p>Reading that she was finishing her environmental sciences degree was really what made her decision. As an entry level environmental engineer this wasn't the best application, but given how new their environmental division was and her brother's reputation they didn't have many applicants since many were still watching for her to follow his footsteps. With a smile, she wrote out what she wanted HR to offer for a job acceptance package, one that was reliant on Kara finishing her degree before she got the full employee benefits package but included an education stipend. Once she had the changes highlighted, she sent the email to HR and apologized for her mother as well. </p><p>At a quarter to noon, she sent a text to Kara asking if she was still free to meet for lunch at one. An affirmative reply was quick to come back, and Lena smiled as she found herself looking forward to her lunch with her friend. Maybe her mother's interference with company business would be the only mess she'd have to deal with today. Not that she was entirely upset with the way that turned out in the end. </p><p>An hour later, however, she was staring down a gunman that had managed to find his way up to her office. She would need to look into her security measures to see if there was some kind of lapse in the middle of the day. If she survived this incident, at least. </p><p>"I'm not sure what you hope to achieve here, but it's not going to be what you want," Lena told the man, her voice steady despite her insides quaking. "You'll lose whatever life you had if you pull that trigger." </p><p>"I lost what life I had ages ago," the man told her. "Now? Now I just do whatever gets food in my belly." Lena swallowed hard as the man steadied his gun and prepared to pull the trigger. "Your brother sends his regards." </p><p>There was a gunshot, a crashing of glass, and then a blur (or maybe the crash and blur was before the gunshot - it was so fast that if she looks back she can’t remember), and then Lena found herself blinking at the red back of Supergirl as the superhero pushed the man down on his knees and gripped the mangled gun in her right hand. A moment later had several police officers rushing into the office, and the gunman was paraded out of the office. </p><p>"Lena?" Supergirl was leaning towards her a little, concern written all over her face. She blinked and focused on blue eyes before that scar distracted her again. "Hey, do you need any medical attention?" </p><p>"No," Lena answered automatically before blinking and shaking her head slowly. "No, I'm fine. I think I'm just in shock, that's all." </p><p>"That's okay," Supergirl assured her calmly with a small smile before leaning back and standing straight again. "I'm pretty sure anyone would be shaken up by a gun pointed at them." </p><p>"Not you." </p><p>Lena was surprised when Supergirl shook her head. "I get a little shaken up too, you know. If I don't move just right when the bullet hits me it can ricochet and hit an innocent bystander," she explained with that soft tone of voice. "Besides, I'm allowed to be brave when faced with a gun. I'm bulletproof."</p><p>For some reason Lena found herself smiling at the hero, and then she remembered another blond she was supposed to be seeing. “Oh God, I need to call Kara!” She rushed to her desk and reached for her phone, seeing her hands shaking as she unlocked the screen. Hands on hers stopped her, and she was shocked to find Supergirl had followed her and was taking the phone to put it down. </p><p>“Don’t worry about anyone else right now, Lena. She’ll understand.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, we’ve only recently reconnected and-”</p><p>“I know,” Supergirl told her, offering a gentle smile as she helped Lena sit down. “And you’re still in shock.” The hero looked over at the police who were waiting to take a statement still, glad to see one of them was Maggie. “Detective Sawyer?”</p><p>Maggie turned towards her and rose a brow. “Yes, Supergirl?”</p><p>“Can you ask the lady just outside the office if there’s some water we can get for Miss Luthor?”</p><p>“Jess,” Lena said, her voice filling with horror. “Is she okay?”</p><p>Supergirl turned back after Maggie agreed and stepped outside the office. “She’s fine. Luckily she was away from the office when the man came through. She’s right mad he got past her though. I can hear her grumbling about it.”</p><p>Lena let out a short laugh. “Jess takes her job keeping people from interrupting me very seriously.” She sighed and tried to relax into her chair. “Can I at least send Kara a text letting her know I’ll be late?”</p><p>The detective returned and approached to hand over a bottle of water. “She’s aware of what’s going on,” she said when Lena took the bottle. “I called Alex when I heard the location and had her call Kara. You can settle down first and she’ll understand, I promise.” Lena nodded, though she did catch the hero and detective exchange a look before the latter sighed and added, “I’m gonna take my partner out in the hallway so you can have a moment of privacy to calm down. When you’re ready to give a statement, just holler for us, okay?”</p><p>“Of course. Thank you, Detective.”</p><p>Maggie smiled at her, and then walked over and exchanged quiet words with the other officer before they both stepped outside. Supergirl watched them leave before focusing on Lena again. “Are you sure you don’t need any medical attention or anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lena assured her, offering a small smile. “I’m not a stranger to threats against my life, Supergirl.”</p><p>The hero frowned. “You shouldn’t have to be used to this.”</p><p>Lena shrugged. “Hard not to after what my brother did. It’s not as bad in National City, but we do have an increased security personnel for a reason.” That reminded her that she had to investigate the incident today again and she started mentally listing what she’d need Jess to have pulled from her files. But that could wait until tomorrow. She turned to the superhero. “Thank you for staying, but I think I can manage from here if you have other things to be doing.”</p><p>Supergirl hesitated for a long moment before slowly shaking her head. “The city is safe right now,” she answered before focusing on Lena again. “Besides, I want to be here.”</p><p>Statements like that from the hero were devastating for the brunette, and Lena found herself swallowing from a dry mouth. “But why?”</p><p>“Huh? Why what?”</p><p>“Why do you want to be here? Surely I’m just one more citizen of National City to you.”</p><p>Supergirl blinked back at her for a moment before hesitating and saying. “Because you’re my friend, and I care deeply for you.”</p><p>“Just as a friend?” She could see hesitation on Supergirl’s face at the question, and wondered what was going on behind those blue eyes. She licked her lips, and watched those orbs drop for a moment, pulled by the action, before they darted back up. The superhero was definitely interested, Lena decided as she stood and slowly approached.</p><p>Unfortunately the door burst open before she could continue that avenue, and looking over she saw Lillian had rushed into the office saying, “I just got the news, are you okay?” The older woman paused as she took in the scene, and then frowned. “Do you two need a moment?”</p><p>Supergirl smiled and turned to Lillian, effectively ending Lena’s approach, and Lena sighed quietly before turning to her mother. “No, mother. I’m glad to know you’re alright.”</p><p>Lillian rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure why you won’t let me send your brother a response for all these attempts on your life. He’s being ridiculous.”</p><p>“And that sounds like something I should pretend I didn’t hear, and leave before you continue,” Supergirl interrupted, backing up towards the shattered balcony window.</p><p>“But you’d be the perfect messenger, Supergirl!” Lillian exclaimed.</p><p>“True, but definitely not something I should be part of!” The girl practically tripped over her cape in her haste to get onto the balcony and away from Lillian’s train of thought. “I’ll check on you later, Lena. Maybe go home and rest for the day?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lena answered, smirking as she watched the hero bump into the balcony wall and startle herself. The blond smiled and waved at them both before bending her knees to jump up into the air. “You have horrible timing, Mother.”</p><p>Lillian scoffed. “No, my dear, that’s on you. If you couldn’t make a move in the time it took me to cross town, you are entirely too slow.” She watched as Lena continued to stare out the window. Then she smirked and asked, “Weren’t you having lunch with Kara today?”</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened before she turned to grab her phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally the meeting was on the same day as the phone call and it just felt rushed. Which made planning any further hard because I was stuck going back to it.</p><p>I read all your comments even if I don't reply to them, by the way. I try to reply because I love each one and want to show my appreciation, but I also have a babbling problem and don't want to risk spoiling anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara has trouble with her dual identity and Lena's attraction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this has been so delayed. Between my trouble with last chapter and my sickness, it was hard to get this together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was pacing Alex’s apartment in her Supersuit, something Alex was pretty sure she shouldn’t be doing in the middle of the afternoon, but Maggie wasn’t there to calm the hero down and nothing she was saying was working. Alex wasn’t sure when Maggie became the expert in calming Kara down, but she supposed it was the woman’s expertise with gay panic that made her invaluable during this sort of situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I told her I’d stop by to check on her,” Kara was saying as she turned and paced the six steps in the other direction before turning again. “But I also told her she should head home and not worry about anything, that we could meet up tomorrow or Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure one of those was as Supergirl and the other was as Kara, so you’re safe if you do both?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I am both!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe you should come clean soon?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned and glared at Alex. “You know that I’m planning to. I can’t tell her right now, she just faced a shooter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe it’s the perfect time. You can say you’re there to help her, that you want to protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if she thinks I’m trying to push my way into her life though? I want her to want me, not just insert myself!” Alex snickered. “Alex! Be serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but that was funny!” Alex whined. Kara huffed and stared her down, making Alex roll her eyes. “Fine, but I was being serious and you’ve shot down all my ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you haven’t had any good ideas!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shook her head. “I think you’re overthinking things way too much. Look, just head back to work, in your civilian clothes please because the last thing we need is Supergirl showing up for Kara Danvers at CatCo, and finish out your day as Cat’s assistant. She’s probably about to flip a desk over your absence.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara paused and tilted her head, tuning in to her boss and hearing the woman muttering under her breath about incompetent white male privelege. “I mean, she’s doing paperwork for the board right now, so I’m probably fine. But she will want a coffee soon if she’s been at that a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“See? Go be Kara, Cat’s assistant extraordinaire for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t helping the Lena situation, but Kara couldn’t exactly refute it. She was almost half an hour over her lunch break already. If she hadn’t been told by Cat to please take her time for once, she’d have already been flying back in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But you better brainstorm some more while I’m at work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t satisfied that Alex would be taking the request seriously, but she had no real reason to continue to stick around pushing the issue so she flew out the window and sped across town to an alley near Noonan’s where she changed quickly before going inside. The restaurant wasn’t packed now that the lunch hour was over, but it was still lively with customers that were sitting in the cafe area or scattered around with their laptops and tablets working while enjoying refreshments.</p><p> </p><p>After getting a coffee for Cat and two sticky buns for herself, Kara made the trek to CatCo with little trouble. It wasn't that far of a walk anyway, which was helpful, and this time of day was still light on traffic in the area as most people were still finishing up their workday. In a couple hours this would have been a nightmare of a walk.</p><p> </p><p>She rode the elevator up to the executive floor with only one other person, though they got off two floors lower which allowed her to give the coffee a quick burst of heat vision to keep it as hot as Cat liked it. As soon as the doors opened, she saw several people glance at her with panic filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As she passed the front desk, the woman who manned it stood and leaned forward, saying, "She called for you about ten minutes ago. We tried to cover for you as best we could though."</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled. "Thanks, but it shouldn't be too bad. Hopefully." </p><p> </p><p>The woman tried to smile back, but it was definitely more of a grimace. Cat had a reputation for being extremely hard to work for, and was even harder on her assistants. Which Kara could agree with to be fair, as she has encountered several situations that would have been extremely difficult to handle without her powers even before she was juggling this and being Supergirl. Now she'd never survive Cat's demands without them. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she put down her bag with her buns on her desk, she walked into Cat's office and approached to set the coffee down. </p><p> </p><p>"About damn time. What do I even pay you for if you're never even here?" Cat asked, taking the coffee as soon as it touched her desk. Kara opened her mouth to answer, but Cat stopped her with her other hand up while she took a long sip of her drink. "That was rhetorical, Kiera. You had a lunch date with an old friend, right? How did that go?" </p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed. "It didn't end up going, unfortunately. Lena had to call it off after half an hour due to circumstances at work, which is totally understandable." </p><p> </p><p>"I see. And so you spent your extra time I allowed you to have and then some doing..?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I hadn't ordered yet when she called so I ate shortly after that, and then catching a cab at that time was horrible so I ended up walking." That sounded believable, didn't it? It wouldn't be the end of the world if Cat knew her secret, she was well aware of that, but she'd already done so much to hide it from her that it felt silly to give in now. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Cat just hummed and stared at her for a moment before sighing and turning her attention to her desk. "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. I sent you an email with some documents I need. They were in paper filing storage, and likely still are since we haven't gone digital that far back yet, so you'll have to go down to find them." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, that will likely take several hours as it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll be going now."</p><p> </p><p>Cat just waved her off, and Kara went to her desk to log on and open her email. She had several from coworkers panicking for her at Cat yelling for her, so she typed out a quick thank you but it's fine to them all before grabbing her tablet and getting the list pulled up on it. No need wasting paper to print the list when the tablet would work just as well. </p><p> </p><p>After eying her bag of buns sadly for a moment, Kara grabbed the tablet and her purse and went to the elevator to head to CatCo's paper storage. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lillian hadn't left Lena's side since they left L-Corp together shortly after the attack. It was a great feeling to be loved and cared for, something Lillian didn't do when Lena was a child and would fall sick or come home crying because of bullies at school. It doesn't shock her as much now, but it still surprises her. </p><p> </p><p>"You go sit down and relax, dear. I'll get some tea going," Lillian told her as soon as they got into the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Mom," Lena replied as she kicked off her shoes by the couch and all but collapsed on it, leaning back and closing her eyes. She heard Lillian moving about the kitchen, the sound almost endearing despite the jarring clatter of dishes. The electric kettle was filled with water, the cabinet with her teas opened and hummed over as one was selected, mugs were pulled from another cabinet, and then general movement as the woman cleaned up an already pristine kitchen while the water finished coming to a boil. </p><p> </p><p>It was soothing to know she was being cared for, to know Lillian was actually there for her. She can remember the first time she felt Lillian's love, when Andrea Rojas broke her heart and betrayed her by taking the amulet they had gone searching for to try and stop her brother. When she'd come home crying after the gala where she'd seen it around her best friend's neck, Lillian had caught her despite her attempts at sneaking inside the manor, her mother had gathered her up in her arms and listened as she explained the whole story. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Lillian only said, "Should I buy out that silly company the Rojas have and ruin it for you?" </p><p> </p><p>Lena had been expecting ridicule for believing a tale from her birth mother and searching for the amulet, for trusting someone with the story in its entirety. She expected anything but the care and love she received. Lillian had tea made, the chef made shepherd's pie knowing it was a favorite of Lena's she relied on as comfort food, and stayed nearby until they retired for the night. </p><p> </p><p>"I still stand by my suggestion that we return the favor," Lillian said as she prepared the tea. She was pouring the hot water into the mugs now, which would need to steep, and when Lena looked over she could see her jar of honey had already been set out. </p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckled but shook her head. "We shouldn't stoop to his level, Mother." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian made a disapproving noise, but Lena knew she wasn't actually disappointed. As much as Lillian mentioned it, Lena knew the woman was heartbroken by the way Lex behaved. He is still her son, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"But we could have the prison add restrictions, maybe take away some of his toys?" </p><p> </p><p>Lillian laughed. "Yes, I suppose I could give them a call. I need to ask how he's getting messages out to these people anyway." </p><p> </p><p>The mugs and honey were brought to the living room and set on coasters on the coffee table. Lillian had already doctored her own, but handed Lena a spoon to get her honey for her tea. The two sat in silence on the couch for a while, sipping at their drinks and enjoying the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you're fine, at least physically, and that you'll be okay in the other ways," Lillian started after a while, her tone solemn, "but I think I'd like to stay with you a night or two for my own sake."</p><p> </p><p>Lena reached over and gave Lillian's hand a small squeeze. "You're welcome to stay, Mother. I don't blame you for needing to be close right now."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian nodded and squeezed back. "Thank you, dear. I hadn't wanted to crowd you after the first one, but I was a wreck all night worrying."</p><p> </p><p>Lena set down her tea, and then turned to awkwardly hug her mother. It wasn't a common action for them, but ever since that summer with Kara, Lena had been trying to hug Lillian more often. Lillian tensed at first, but then she reached over to put her own mug aside and twisted to return the hug so it was less awkward for Lena. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm all right," Lena assured her quietly. "And it's perfectly acceptable for you to stay with me if you need to. I don't mind." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian sighed, and then slowly pulled away. "I just don't want you to feel smothered. I read about this term for hovering mothers - helicopter moms? - and I'd hate for you to feel like I was one of those horrid creatures."</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed, she couldn't help it. Lillian wasn't a helicopter mom, though at times she could toe the line. But imaging her mother hovering over her all the time was laughable. The woman was well aware of when she was overstaying or overstepping. Lillian could work a gala better than most and read people like books most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom, you're not being a helicopter mom," she said between giggles. "I think you're safe to stay close for a few days without gaining the title." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian seemed to collapse a little in relief. "Oh thank God. They sound awful, and I'd hate for you to learn to loathe my very presence." Anything else that might have been said was forgotten as Lillian smirked. "It seems you're about to have a guest, darling."</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned in confusion. "How do you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Lillian waved towards the balcony, and Lena turned just in time to see Supergirl landing before offering an awkward wave. Lena stood and walked to the doors, unlocking them and sliding one open. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Supergirl asks as Lena leans into the door frame with a smirk. "Um, I can come back if so?" </p><p> </p><p>"You could always leave a phone number so you can leave a message that you're on the way next time," Lena told her. </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl flushed and fidgeted a little. "Oh, um… Well, that's a little hard to do since I don't have one."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Supergirl isn't up to date with technology?" </p><p> </p><p>The hero laughed. "Oh, I am. The problem is that technology isn't usually hardy enough to handle super strength. Or high altitude condensation. Or falling hundreds of feet."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that would make carrying a cell phone a little hard," Lena agreed. "But how do your little friends in black contact you?" </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl reached into her ear and removed a small earpiece. "This connects to satellites, and they can contact me through it."</p><p> </p><p>Lena hummed and leaned forward to look at it. "It doesn't seem very sturdy."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't, no. I get yelled at every time one breaks or gets lost during flight."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't sound like fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, definitely not."</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked back up at Supergirl and straightened. "And I suppose civilian Supergirl doesn't have a phone either?" </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl looked surprised at the question. "Are you asking for my civilian identity?" </p><p> </p><p>"Or just your phone number." Supergirl seemed to hesitate, and Lena quickly back tracked. "Not that you have to share it with me. I can understand that it would likely be easy to discover your identity if I traced it, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"It would be, yes," Supergirl agreed slowly. "And honestly, I do want to tell you. This just isn't the time or place I had planned on."</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head. "You aren't obligated to tell me. I was only interested because I was going to ask you out on a date."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to surprise the hero even more. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it so surprising that someone might be interested in you, Supergirl?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I have propositions almost daily," the hero admitted. </p><p> </p><p>"Then why do you seem so surprised?" </p><p> </p><p>Lillian stepped up next to Lena and hummed as she looked over Supergirl. "Why are we standing with the door open, ladies?" The two woman seemed surprised by that information and Lena stepped back to invite Supergirl in. The hero smiled sheepishly and walked past the two, and then looked around the apartment the way she did at Lena's office before. Lillian leaned close to Lena and quietly asked, "What about Kara, dear?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lena whispered in return. </p><p> </p><p>"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen Kara in years. Who's to say they're still valid?" </p><p> </p><p>Lillian frowned. "Kara seems to feel the same even now, you know. And she's such a nice girl. I'm fond of her, and she'd take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>That made Lena hesitate, part of her relieved to hear that but part of her frightened. And then there was her attraction to Supergirl, and she glanced towards the hero and noticing that she was awkwardly staring at a painting across the room and remembering that the Supers had enhanced hearing. She cleared her throat, pointedly glared at her mother, and then focused on Supergirl. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you a drink, Supergirl?" </p><p> </p><p>Supergirl turned around and nodded. "Water would be great, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize for the conversation you likely overheard despite my mother's attempt at keeping it quiet," Lena said as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kara."</p><p> </p><p>Both Luthor women froze, water now overflowing from the glass in Lena's hand and Lillian about to take a seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Danvers."</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned off the tap and Lillian sat down. Still silent. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kara Danvers."</p><p> </p><p>Both are now silently staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, Eliza is my foster mom, Alex is my sister, and I'm a Kryptonian refugee rather than an orphan from another country?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, dear, I seduced all that from your admission to being Kara Danvers," Lillian said before waving a hand toward the couch opposite her. "Stop fidgeting and sit down, for God's sake. Honestly, how I didn't see it before is astonishing. Though I admit our encounters have been brief while you were in uniform."</p><p> </p><p>Lena still hadn't turned from the sink, and Kara looked over at her in concern. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about her. She's probably going over every interaction trying to figure out how she missed it."</p><p> </p><p>"The scar!" Lena exclaimed suddenly. "It had been bothering me since I first saw you, but I thought it was because it was strange that an invulnerable superhero would have a scar."</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded. "I got it on Krypton, so it stayed even when I got to Earth," she explained. </p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded. "It's also a scar I asked about that summer. You said you tripped and hit the corner of a table."</p><p> </p><p>"While my aunt was visiting, yes. " Kara smiled sadly. "I had been upset because her visit had been cut short by the fact that I had to receive medical attention and she had left by the time it was over."</p><p> </p><p>Lillian cleared her throat. "Well, this explains why you eat anything and everything, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"Except kale," Kara corrected, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why in Rao's name does it even exist? It's so gross!" </p><p> </p><p>"I can definitely see Kara wearing a Supergirl suit when I look at her now," Lillian said with a sigh. "It's a bit awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is," Lena admitted with a laugh. "But only because you kept gushing over her arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! God, I feel like some sort of creep now." Lillian looked horrified. "Kara is nearly a daughter to me, and if you got married to her like I wish you would, she really would be. And I was practically drooling over her!" </p><p> </p><p>Kara coughed. "Um, still here and definitely don't want that imagery."</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad, Supergirl. I have to live with the knowledge, so you do too," Lena told her with a grin that quickly fell from her face. "God, you're Kara. And I practically threw myself at you this afternoon." </p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I'm not sure I could have prevented myself from responding," Kara told her shyly. "You're really beautiful, Lena."</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her cheeks warm. "Yes, well, so are you. Though your arms are rather distracting in the suit."</p><p> </p><p>Kara grinned and flexed one arm. "So I've been told."</p><p> </p><p>"I remember they were deadly years ago, as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Are muscles a natural Kryptonian physiological aspect, or do you actually have to work to upkeep them?" Lillian asked, eyes narrowed as she eyed the arm.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was quick to drop it and cleared her throat. "Um, Kal had to work for his physique growing up, I think? But when I went through puberty, I went through some physiological changes. It's a little hard to build muscle for us, but we tend to maintain what we have if we eat enough calories."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's calorie based and not based on nutritional value?" Lena asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lillian scoffed. "Have you not seen this woman eat? God, if it was based on a healthy diet, she'd likely starve." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the reveal was worth it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath. And some mother-mother phone time that I thought you'd appreciate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena had been strangely quiet after the big identity reveal, which Lillian supposed was normal for her daughter after so many of the secrets she had told to her long after she'd made peace with them. Kara had kept glancing at her for the hour she stayed, talking to Lillian about various Kryptonian technologies and, most importantly, their medical knowledge that the girl could remember. It wasn't her specialty on Krypton, but she knew more than enough for someone who had been only thirteen and was genetically coded for environmental sciences rather than medical. </p><p>"It's part of why I'm studying Earth's environmental sciences. I studied biochemistry because it interested me, and Eliza could help me understand any elements that I didn't know. But my passion, I guess you could say, is in preserving the environment," Kara had explained. </p><p>After Supergirl had to leave for an emergency, despite arguing over the earpiece that whatever it was didn't actually need Supergirl and eventually conceding, Lillian studied her daughter for several minutes to give the hero time to get far enough away that they could have a heart to heart. </p><p>"I know you don't do well with secrets, dear," Lillian said softly, "but she did tell you as soon as it was safe to do so. I recall there were others around the other times Supergirl was with you, and you hadn't had a chance to see just Kara."</p><p>Lena sighed. "I know. And if Kara had told me in her civilian identity, I may have responded a bit better. Or, better yet, that summer several years ago if she'd mentioned she was an alien it may have been more favorable."</p><p>"I believe she was conditioned from the moment she arrived to hide anything alien. We of all people know how dangerous it is to be an alien, especially thirteen or fourteen years ago."</p><p>"I know." Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers twisting around each other slowly as her brain whirled. "And I know that I'll eventually come to terms with this, but right now it hurts that she couldn't trust me back then."</p><p>Lillian hummed and stood, walking to the liquor cabinet to crab two tumblers and a bottle of scotch before sitting down again and pouring them both two fingers. The bottle was recapped, and a glass passed to Lena who took it with a hum of appreciation. </p><p>"It seemed fitting to use Lionel's favorite scotch to deal with secrecy," the matriarch said softly before taking a sip and grimacing. "I never did acquire a taste for the stuff." </p><p>"Not that anyone ever noticed," Lena teased. </p><p>Lillian scoffed. "Of course not. Imagine the ridicule I'd have gotten! And worse, your father wouldn't have let me live it down." She sniffed. "Not that any of those hussies his colleagues dragged to those meetings that he pulled this stuff out at could handle it either. The men were just better at ignoring them."</p><p>Lena sipped at her scotch, quiet in her contemplation. Lillian decided to stay quiet to give her time to think, taking another sip of the scotch before deciding to get it over with and tossing the rest back. She could almost hear Lionel hissing at her that she was disrespecting the scotch, as it was a sipping scotch. But he was dead and she was done doing as he demanded. It was bad enough they both kept the stuff on hand still so his spirit still haunted them. </p><p>"I think I'm going to sit on this for a few days and then reach out to Kara again," Lena said after almost half an hour and another glass of scotch. </p><p>"You may want to warn the girl you need time," Lillian cautioned, though she wasn't sure Lena heard as she stood and took their glasses to the sink absently. </p><p>"I'm going on to bed. Good night, Mother."</p><p>"Good night, dear."</p><p>Lillian waited ten minutes after she heard the door close before she stood and went to the balcony, pulling out her phone and calling up a number she didn't really need programmed with as well as she knew it. It was nearing dinner time, but she knew that her call wouldn't be ignored. Eliza didn't have anyone at home to focus on so even if she was in the middle of her meal, she'd answer the call. </p><p>"Hello, Lillian."</p><p>"Eliza, dear, how are you?" </p><p>Eliza sighed. "I'd be a lot better if I didn't see our daughters facing death every other day on the news."</p><p>"Yes, that would certainly help, wouldn't it?" Lillian agreed with a sigh. "I'm staying with Lena tonight. It was too much to stay away."</p><p>"You've had to stay away for so much, it's good for you to give in and be there for her now." Lillian hummed agreement, and they sat in silence for a moment. Then Eliza sighed. "While you have called for less reason before, I have a feeling you aren't calling just to shoot the breeze tonight."</p><p>"No, I'm not. Kara came by earlier."</p><p>"I thought they were meeting for lunch today?" </p><p>"Yes. But that's when the attack on L-Corp happened."</p><p>"Right. I take it that got rescheduled then?" Eliza sighed. "Did she get impatient and show up anyway?" </p><p>"Not exactly. As far as Lena was aware, and myself as much as I'd like to admit, she came in her suit to check on my daughter because of the attack."</p><p>"That sounds like something Kara would do. She's very protective of those close to her."</p><p>Lillian couldn't help but smile softly. "Oh, I know. She defended Lena brilliantly earlier when I insinuated she was only checking in because we were Luthors."</p><p>"You didn't."</p><p>"Oh I certainly did."</p><p>Eliza laughed. "Did her eyes glow? If they didn't, you didn't upset her too much. They glow when she's downright pissed." </p><p>"Luckily it didn't progress that far." Lillian grimaced, imaging the kind of damage Kara likely did growing up. If Lex's tantrums were anything to go by, and multiplied by an alien with powers they may not have had full control over, she couldn't fathom how devastating that could have been. "You'll be pleased to know that Lena was flirty and I mentioned her feelings for Karabin a whisper, and that apparently had a domino effect. Kara came out to us."</p><p>"I'm glad she did. How did Lena take it?" </p><p>"Not swimmingly, I'm afraid. She has trust issues, as I'm sure you can imagine. As one of the reasons for those issues, I'm sorry it's getting between them now."</p><p>"You're too hard on yourself, Lillian. Lena has forgiven you for what happened, and you work so hard to be the mother you wish you could have been from the day she walked into that mansion." </p><p>Lillian wasn't sure about that, but she wasn't about to admit it out loud. She knew Eliza was aware of her insecurities though, so she pushed the topic aside." Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we were in the loop now. And warn you that Lena will be going dark on Kara while she comes to terms with everything."</p><p>"I hope she let Kara know? She'll worry and show up within a few hours if she doesn't hear from Lena by tomorrow evening."</p><p>"And she'll likely fly in ready to fight off kidnappers, I'm sure." They chuckled, both amused at the dark humor. Especially since neither could refute the idea. "No, I'm afraid she'll put it off until she forgets about it. I was wondering if I should reach out instead?" </p><p>Eliza hummed, considering the idea for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt. I'll call her during her lunch tomorrow to check in as well."</p><p>Lillian felt tension roll from her shoulders. "I was hoping it would be all right. I don't want Kara to flip out, but I also want Lena to have the time she needs. Forcing the issue may only cause her to withdraw further."</p><p>"I agree with you." There was another long silence and then Eliza cleared her throat. "I'll be coming into town for Thanksgiving in a few weeks. I planned to stay with Alex, but I think she's seeing someone. And I love Kara, but she isn't the best hostess. The poor girl overworks herself trying to make sure I'm comfortable, and it ends up stressing me out!"</p><p>"You'll stay with me then."</p><p>"No, Lillian, that's not what I was asking. I wanted a hotel recommendation!" </p><p>"Dear heavens, no. I'm not about to send you to a hotel when I have a perfectly good guestroom."</p><p>Eliza sighed. "I would fight you on this, but you're too stubborn."</p><p>Lillian nearly pouted. "I was prepared to argue. I had several counter points prepared already."</p><p>"Of course you did," Eliza laughed. "Well, I'll let you know what my travel plans are when they're finalized."</p><p>"Let me know if I need to send the family jet your way, will you? And don't argue about that too. I will win."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I elude to Eliza and Lillian talking a lot, but don't write it. And this is a filler chapter to kind of lead in to where I want to go next, so it felt like a good time to have it. I need to watch season two again, I think, so the next chapter might be delayed a few weeks. I know what I want to do, but I want to remember what happened in canon so I can end up completely ignoring it. Or using it. You never know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara pines, annoys Alex, break expensive shit, and talks science.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooo sorry this was delayed. I'm making my fiancee be my beta reader (for content, not spelling, grammar, etc because she's bad at that stuff) and she's still several chapters behind so I couldn't run ideas past her like I have before when I've been stuck.</p><p>But no matter, I finally managed to piece something together so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex knows she should be understanding and patient, and for the most part she is. But as Kara starts sulking around her at the DEO after work three days after Lena started ghosting her rather than just texting her woes like she had been, she finds her patience is shot. The unknown alien they picked from a Kryptonian pod weeks ago woke up and got out, which means she has to consider and write a report for how to prevent unknowns from getting out in the future, and she has to find the man when they know almost nothing about him. </p><p>She's tempted to send Lena a video of the pouty Supergirl and beg her to end the silence, but settles for sending evidence to Lillian to beg her to talk to her daughter. </p><p>The Luthor matriarch just sends a voice clip of herself laughing, which Kara hears and comes over to investigate.</p><p>"Why is Lillian laughing at you?" she asks as she looks over Alex's shoulder. </p><p>Alex sighs. "I begged her to talk to Lena so you'd stop annoying me." </p><p>Kara looked offended. "How am I annoying you? I haven't even talked to you!" </p><p>"I know. You're just sitting there pouting and staring at me. It's distracting."</p><p>Kara pouts. "I wasn't trying to distract you." </p><p>"Why aren't you sitting on top of L-Corp stalking Lena today like you have been?" </p><p>If Alex thought Kara couldn't look more sulky, she was just proved wrong. "Lillian caught me and chewed me out."</p><p>"How in the world did she catch you?" </p><p>"She uh, might have seen my cape dip into view of Lena's office in the window yesterday?" </p><p>Alex sighed, exasperated. "You said you were sticking to the roof, Kara. That's literally the only reason I didn't lock you into a holding cell when I found out!" </p><p>"It was too far! What if someone walked in with a gun and just shot without the usual monologue?" Kara asked. "Why is there a monologue anyway? I mean, I'm grateful for it, but almost everyone I save from a shooter is having a conversation with them that leads to some kind of monologue." </p><p>Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but shouldn't you just be glad for the extra time?" </p><p>Kara huffed. "I'd be more glad if people stopped pointing guns at other people."</p><p>"That's not gonna happen."</p><p>"No, but I can still hope for it."</p><p>Alex rolls her eyes and tries to focus on her work while ignoring her sister. It's futile, she knows, but she's still going to attempt it. She'd already passed as much as she could get away with to other agents to lessen her load thanks to Supergirl interruptions getting paperwork backed up, but everything else really had to be done by her. </p><p>After a few minutes, though, she started to get paranoid. Kara doesn't like silences to fill the space around her. She also doesn't sit still very well, unless she's at an easel. And it has become entirely too quiet if Alex can't even hear her sister shifting around. So she looks up and realizes that she didn't even hear the other woman leave.</p><p>"I hope she doesn't do something stupid," Alex grumbled before sighing and turning back to her work. "She's the least stealthy person I know. How the heck did she get out without me noticing?" </p><p>That was for future Alex to deal with, she decided. </p><p>*</p><p>Kara landed on the balcony of a penthouse, though it wasn't Lena's this time. She knocked on the glass sliding door and waited until the curtain on the other side was swept aside and the door slid open. </p><p>"Will this be a new thing?" Lillian asked as she waved the young woman inside. "Do I have to worry you'll just drop by my balcony at any moment instead of using the door like a normal human being?" </p><p>Kara at least looked sorry for dropping by unannounced, but Lillian didn't figure it would last long. And she really wasn't upset about the unexpected drop in, though some warning would have been nice. </p><p>"I'm just too restless to sit at home right now, and apparently crime is at an all time low so I can't even distract myself with work right now."</p><p>Lillian hummed and moved to get some tea started. "When do you start at L-Corp?" </p><p>That was an unexpected bit of news she'd gotten yesterday, a call from the hiring director at L-Corp telling her they had a job offer and to come in to sign paperwork. She walked out employed and confused.</p><p>"Monday. They said it would mostly be part-time until my degree was completed, but the contract already has everything laid out for what happens with each milestone I achieve."</p><p>"Lena likely wrote it up then."</p><p>Kara wasn't surprised by that, since she was sure anyone else would have ignored her application even with Lillian talking to them. And even if they did consider her, they wouldn't have taken the time to create such a personalized employment contract. It did give her hope that Lena would eventually talk to her again, since she hadn't cancelled the contract before the hiring director called her. </p><p>"I take it she still hasn't contacted you?" </p><p>Kara shook her head. "It's driving me nuts, Lillian."</p><p>Lillian smiled and carried a tray with the teapot and tea cups to the couch, setting it gently on a coffee table before pouring the tea in each cup. "She's probably talked herself out of calling you several times. Don't worry, if she hasn't talked to you by Monday I'll see what's holding her up."</p><p>Kara slumped her shoulders with a huff. "That's too long," she grumbled as she settled onto the couch carefully and eyed the fancy tea cups. They looked like porcelain, or maybe glass, and really fragile to boot. She took note of her body and cautiously took hold of the handle like she saw Lillian do, gripping it and estimating the amount of force needed to have a firm hold to avoid dropping the cup but not firm enough to break it. </p><p>Unfortunately she miscalculated and as she lifted the cup, the handle broke and, her other hand quickly catching the falling cup, broke the rest and had tea all over the table, floor, and her hand. She sighed and moved the pieces from her hand to the tray before looking closely around the area for any smaller pieces that she didn't catch. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Lillian. I'll repay you for the cup," Kara said as she started picking up the pieces she could get without a vacuum. </p><p>Lillian hummed. "I'd rather you didn't starve or go homeless, darling. Besides, it's just a cup. I assume you're fine at least?" </p><p>Kara nodded. "Yep, no kryptonite in the cup or tea so it didn't damage me."</p><p>"I should hope not, seeing as I prepared it. Heaven forbid I have to explain that to Eliza. And can you imagine having to tell Lena?" Lillian scoffed. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid I poisoned Kara and you can't speak to her. Shall we have lunch now?" She chuckled dryly. "I suppose if I wanted her to never speak to me again and have me tossed in a cell next to her brother, I have a plan, hm?" </p><p>Kara grinned. "I guess it's good I can feel kryptonite weakening me without it touching me. I might get some warning before I drink the tea."</p><p>Lillian rolled her eyes. "I'm rather fond of you, strangely enough. Your extraterrestrial origins may be bothersome, but you've never given me reason to be wary of you." </p><p>Kara nodded. "A lot of aliens are just refugees like my cousin and I."</p><p>"I'm not completely ignorant of the reasons behind their existence on Earth. But you have to admit I have reason to be concerned after several of the attacks from aliens." </p><p>"Attacks from aliens are only so bad because one can be as lethal as a platoon of soldiers. Which I admit can be daunting if you don't have a means or training to protect yourself."</p><p>Lillian nodded. "Exactly. When I believed Lex was studying Kryptonians to find a way to build technology to help defend ourselves from aliens, I was encouraging. But then he started selling the fruits of his research, weapons mostly, to whomever would pay."</p><p>"I'm sorry he didn't use his research for a better reason." </p><p>"The saddest part," Lillian continued softly, "is that you and your cousin are more heartbroken for what became of him than even I am, and you were his intended victims."</p><p>*</p><p>Lena was pacing in her office, her cell phone sitting face up on the coffee table with Kara's contact page up. It had been several days, and then several more, since the blond had dropped her Super bombshell on her and Lena had decided after thirty-six hours that it didn't really make a difference. She just felt stupid that she didn't see it before Kara told her, really. </p><p>God, she'd tried to kiss her! Not that she'd have regretted it, because Kara was likely still an amazing kisser, but it felt mortifying now to recognize that she'd tried to kiss Supergirl and still hadn't realized it was Kara. You can't be that close to someone and not notice certain features, like the impossible blue that Kara's eyes are and that scar (though she did technically notice the scar, she just didn't register why it was familiar) above her left eye. Things she'd catalogue from her summer at the Danvers' home years ago. </p><p>How could her memory, usually flawless, have missed those details?</p><p>Her mother told her she was just love blind, which she tried to research and it's not a real condition. Or at least she couldn't find it in a search engine between articles about some reality show that is now on her queue, for scientific reasons of course. </p><p>Tomorrow was Kara's first day at L-Corp, and Lena was worried that if she didn't talk to her before Kara's start time that it would seriously harm their chances at any kind of relationship, romantic or otherwise. And other than a brief attempt at dating a young man named Jack (something both parties were glad to have experienced but amicably agreed they were better friends), she had only ever been interested in Kara (and Supergirl, but that's obviously no longer a separate attraction). </p><p>Not that she hasn't found anyone else attractive. Several of her schoolmates in Europe were aesthetically pleasing even if they had garbage personalities. Andrea Rojas was attractive, but Lena had never felt anything romantic for her. Which was a good thing, considering how that turned out. </p><p>Lena dropped onto the couch without any of the grace and poise she'd been taught, and sighed as she stared at the device. The screen had gone dark while she had paced so all she saw now was the reflection of her office's ceiling as it connected with the windows leading to her balcony. </p><p>She looked up and over to the balcony with a frown, brows furrowing in thought. After a moment, she walked to the balcony door and opened it before hesitantly stepping outside and taking the three steps across to the railing.</p><p>"I'm going to feel stupid for this, I'm sure," she murmured before taking a deep, steadying breath and calmly, loudly without yelling, said, "Supergirl, if you hear me and have a moment could you stop by my office?" </p><p>There was no response for several minutes, because why would the hero of National City be listening for her? Lena huffed out a laugh and turned to go back inside. </p><p>"I suppose I'll have to call her like a normal human being," she mumbled as she stepped into her office. Before she could turn to close the door, though, she heard movement and turned quickly to see Kara landing on her balcony. </p><p>"I really need to get you a watch if you don't wanna call my phone," was the first thing Kara said as she ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. Then she smiled at Lena as though the brunette hadn't just ghosted her for over a week. "I heard you wanted me to stop by?" </p><p>Lena smirked. "Do you always keep an ear open for me to call for you?" </p><p>Kara snorted. "If only. No, I was on patrol and I heard you speak as I was filtering through all the noise of the city like I usually do during patrols."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They stood there, divided by an open balcony door, for several moments before Lena cleared her throat. </p><p>"Are you okay to stop patrolling to talk with me?" </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Alex said she'd call if she heard anything on the radios," Kara answered, pointing at her ear where Lena remembered the earpiece was.</p><p>"Is she-" </p><p>"Listening? Nope. It took me a second to get here because I had to stop in the air to let them know I was going off comms and then to text Alex why."</p><p>"You mean you don't text and fly?" </p><p>"Psh. Of course not. That's how phones get dropped hundreds of feet in the air, Lena." Kara grinned and Lena couldn't help but laugh. "I take it you're not mad anymore?" </p><p>"Mad?" </p><p>"About me keeping the whole alien and Supergirl thing from you?" </p><p>"Right." Lena nodded and bit her lower lip, hands coming together to thread her fingers together to prevent fidgeting with them. "I've actually spent the last several days trying to talk myself into calling you. If I'm honest, I wasn't upset with you in the first place."</p><p>Kara frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."</p><p>Lena smiled a little. "I was upset with myself, because I didn't see through your glasses disguise."</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, I'm always surprised that more people don't realize all that's keeping them from seeing Supergirl in Kara Danvers is glasses and body language."</p><p>"What do you mean, body language?" </p><p>"Right, you wouldn't have seen that bit." Kara shifted and put on a pair of glasses, and suddenly Lena wasn't seeing the proud and confident Kara in a Supersuit but a small, timid woman in a Supersuit. </p><p>"Wait, you stand like that on a normal basis?" </p><p>Kara shifted again, losing the timid posture to stand in the same relaxed state Lena was most familiar with. "Yep."</p><p>Lena wrinkled her nose. "That can't be good for your skeletal structure."</p><p>"Well, considering I can't damage my skeletal structure with bad posture, it's not really a problem." Lena frowned and narrowed her eyes, staring at Kara and slowly scanning over her body, making the blond squirm. "Um, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Trying to decide if it would be worth begging Alex to let me see your physicals."</p><p>"Why would you beg Alex?" </p><p>"I'm assuming you see her for any medical reasons, right? Either her or Eliza." Lena hummed. "Unless there's an alien doctor you see."</p><p>"Um, Eliza and Alex are pretty much the only ones who do any medical tests or whatever," Kara admitted. "But I have Kalex do quarterly full scans, which I think is more along the lines of what you're asking for."</p><p>"Is Kalex an alien doctor?" </p><p>Kara laughed. "Alien, yes, but not a doctor. Kalex is a Kryptonian housekeeping robot that I've modified to take on all sorts of responsibilities. I had Kal bring it to the Danvers' after he told me about it and the Fortress, and I've been modding it ever since."</p><p>"Wait, you have experience with robotics?" </p><p>Kara nodded. "Lena, I was going to be the youngest member of the Science Guild on Krypton. I could do calculus at age four. Robotics is elementary."</p><p>Lena walked to her liquor cabinet and poured a finger of Scotch before knocking it back. "You're wasted in the position you're going into, Kara." </p><p>"Maybe, but it's where I want to work to make the most difference."</p><p>Lena laughed, though it was dry and humorless. "You could probably solve all of the issues we're having with green technology in a week, Kara."</p><p>"Actually, Krypton didn't have sustainable green technology like your program is designed to develop," Kara admitted sadly. "We mined our planet's core for energy until it became unstable and exploded." Kara shook her head. "I was born with genetic programming to solve our energy problems. So, in a way, you could say I'm doing what I was born to do by signing on as one of your environmental engineers developing that tech."</p><p>"Genetic programming?" Lena was stuck there, though everything else sunk in only a moment after the words left her mouth. "Wait, Krypton was destroyed because of an energy crisis?" </p><p>"Yes, and yes." </p><p>Lena frowned. "You had all kinds of technology, but you didn't have a renewable energy source?" </p><p>Kara shook her head. "Mining had been our source for so long, and we never realized the consequences until it was too late to save anyone. Kal and I were only able to survive because my mother had been warned by my aunt, her twin."</p><p>"Wow." Lena dropped onto the couch. "And you were born too late?" </p><p>Kara nodded and carefully moved to sit next to Lena on the couch. "Several hundred years too late according to what I could find on the crystals regarding the planet's status from when I was born."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Kara." Lena reached over and put a hand over the other woman's. "But honestly, I'm glad you're here." </p><p>Kara smiled, turning her hand over slowly to thread her fingers with Lena's. "I have had a lot more reason to be glad I'm here since I met you, Lena."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted the section with Lillian to have her snark but also touch on the human supremacy I could see her having still. It's not sociopathic levels, and it's not anti-alien, but it's still a woman who has discrimination against aliens who has been learning and slowly losing her supremacist views because of Lex's radical actions and likely through debates with Lena.</p><p>And of course, I couldn't leave our ladies on bad terms for another chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're going to have Mon-El... But not in this chapter. He just pisses of Kara before he even shows up in this chapter! Oh, and there's a Moment between the girls. A Moment, capital M.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda changed my mind on a certain aspect of the story and I worked the change into this in a way that I hope is organic-ish? But I can't see Lena not doing the thing, and I can see Kara having a Big Deal until it's laid out logically.</p>
<p>You'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was glad for her first day at L-Corp and all but ran up to the welcome counter and smiled at the security personnel sitting behind it. They did not return her smile, which was daunting, but she kept up her cheerful demeanor anyway. </p>
<p>"Hi! My name is Kara Danvers, and I'm here for my first day with the environmental team."</p>
<p>The man stared at her for several seconds before he dropped his eyes to his tablet, pressing several things before picking up his phone and dialing. "Yes, I have Miss Danvers here. You have a note on her access file to send her up to you as soon as she arrives?" He pauses and glances up at Kara with narrow eyes. "Of course. I'll have her escorted up there as soon as-" He frowns, and Kara focuses to hear Jess's voice saying "-no need to have her escorted. Just send her right up, please. And make a note that she's permitted unfettered access to Miss Luthor." The guard nodded, frowning deeper. "Of course. I'll note that immediately." He set the phone back down and typed on his tablet before setting it aside and looking back up at Kara. "You're cleared to go up. Just use the topmost button, and scan this at the scanner," he told her as he swiped a card, tapped a few things on a screen, and then handed it to her.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Kara told him cheerfully before taking the card and turning to go to the elevator. Why she was going to Lena instead of wherever the environmental team was, she wasn't sure, but it meant she was seeing Lena so she didn't really care. </p>
<p>In the elevator, she followed the instructions she was given and then felt the car move upwards smoothly. It took a lot to prevent tapping her foot as she waited, elevators always made her a little jittery and it never got easier acting shocked and scared when she managed to knock a hole in the floor from her tapping. It wasn't long before the doors were opening again and she was smiling at Lena's secretary, whose name she only knew because Lillian praises her any time she can. The woman was apparently a godsend and could keep Lena's schedule on track better than any three people with the same job. </p>
<p>Honestly, after some of Lillian's stories she could only argue that only she could do better. If Jess was an alien with some kind of super secretary powers, Kara wouldn't be surprised.</p>
<p>Jess looks up from her computer and frowns briefly before offering a polite smile. "Ms. Danvers, I presume?" </p>
<p>"Yes, that's me! And you must me Ms. Huang. Lillian has nothing but good things to say about you." </p>
<p>The smile warmed a little. "Mrs. Luthor always exaggerates, I assure you." </p>
<p>Kara shrugs. "I have learned not to doubt what she says. It's easier that way." </p>
<p>Jess chuckled. "Or ignore what she says. Sometimes that's even easier."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's true too!"</p>
<p>Now smiling, Jess reached over and pressed on an intercom before saying, "Miss Danvers is here, Miss Luthor."</p>
<p>"Send her in, Jess."</p>
<p>Jess stands and walks around her desk. "This way, Miss Danvers."</p>
<p>"Oh gosh, please just call me Kara."</p>
<p>Jess just smiled and opened the door to Lena's office, and Kara decided she'd try to change her mind next time as she walked in. The door was closed behind her, and Lena stood from her chair to round the desk and approach her with a hug. </p>
<p>"I'm not complaining about getting to see you first thing," Kara started as they ended the hug and moved to sit on the couch, "but why am I up here instead of going to the environmental department?" </p>
<p>Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well, I got to thinking, and I talked with Mother, and while she disagrees with me I wanted to ask you anyway. Would you want to work with me on R&amp;D instead of as part of the environmental department?" Kara frowned, and Lena rushed on. "I'm not saying that you wouldn't do well there! I'm just worried about your second job and how demanding it is. You wouldn't be on the list of L-Corp employees, but you'd still be paid a salary. You'd just be helping me with plans for projects, whether they're ones sent to me for approval or ones you develop yourself and want to send to the R&amp;D team to have them poke at."</p>
<p>"So," Kara said slowly. "I'd still be working for L-Corp?" </p>
<p>"In a way, yes. Just as more of a contractor rather than as an individual."</p>
<p>One of her concerns working in a lab had been her duties as Supergirl, but she'd planned to just go out during major emergencies instead of whenever she could help emergency responders than by ignoring them. This would free up more of her time, sure, but it also made it easier to lose Human Kara to Alien Kara. </p>
<p>"Lena, that sounds great but… The reason I get a job is not just to pay my bills. A job makes me more human," Kara explained. "Alex never understood why I worked for Cat for so long when I was overworked and underpaid, and the truth is that it helped me feel normal. And Cat was a mentor for me, even if she didn't realize it. She's also a mentor for Supergirl, though she's very aware of that."</p>
<p>Lena nodded. "And you don't think being a contractor will let you be human." </p>
<p>Kara shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help."</p>
<p>"No, I understand." Lena smiled and reached over to put a hand on Kara's. "I can relate on some level to wanting to be normal, Kara. And I never felt normal until I spent a summer with you."</p>
<p>Kara turned over her hand and laced their fingers. "I suppose if a summer with awkward alien me can make you feel normal, maybe you can help make being a contractor feel normal for me."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" </p>
<p>Kara shrugged. "If I'm not, I'll just go bug the D- Er, the government group I work with to give me a job until the, uh, director gives in. I have one heck of a pout apparently. I'm sure it'd eventually work."</p>
<p>Lena laughed. "I'm aware of the DEO, and I'm sure that your pout is devastating."</p>
<p>Just for that, Kara decided to turn the pout on Lena and the CEO quickly realized she was outmatched.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"What have you got for me, Agent Schott?" J'onn said as he walked into the bullpen after the agent in question sent him, Alex, and Kara a text that had the three immediately make their way there. </p>
<p>Winn turned away from his console, tablet in hand. "So I was watching for interstellar communications because, I mean, why not, amiright?" He grinned, only to find two unamused glares sent his way. He cleared his throat. "Right. Anyway, I didn't pick up any comms coming in, but I did pick up a signal going out."</p>
<p>"That's not unusual," Kara commented. "Aliens are sending out messages looking for other survivors of disasters or family members that went elsewhere."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but when I track where the signal goes there's usually a destination. This one?" He taps a few times on the tablet and brings up a solar system Kara was intimately familiar with. "There's nothing there."</p>
<p>"They were trying to contact Krypton?" </p>
<p>Winn shook his head. "No, but close. The database says this area used to have a planet called Daxam."</p>
<p>The sound Kara made at the name had the entire room turn to look at her, and everyone exceptWinn, Alex, and J'onn quickly turned away or found a reason to leave the room. Though Winn was really contemplating his own exit.</p>
<p>"Uh, I take it you're not a fan of them?" Alex asked, her tone uncertain. </p>
<p>"Not a fan? Oh, I'm so far from a fan. Daxamites are every bad thing you can think of piled into a society," Kara all but growled. </p>
<p>Sometimes it was easy to forget that her sister could bench press a building sometimes given how soft and docile she was, but if Alex ever feared what her sister could do it would be right now. She had to fight her own desire to leave the room and run from the now furious Kryptonian. </p>
<p>"So, do you have a location for where the signal was sent from? And what it had said?" J'onn asked Winn, turning away from Kara and pulling Alex's attention from her sister. </p>
<p>Winn swallowed. "Right. It was a distress signal, in Daxamite I assume, though it's similar to Kryptonian so I could make out enough to understand that it basically said 'I'm lost, come get me.'" He typed onto his tablet again, and the big screen changed to a local street map with a spot pinged. "This is the address I traced it back to."</p>
<p>Somehow J'onn managed to grab Kara before she could fly off. "We're sending a team, Supergirl. If it's a distressed alien who's unaware that their planet is gone, you're not needed."</p>
<p>"It's a Daxamite, J'onn," Kara told him, as though that explained everything. </p>
<p>J'onn stared her down. "We do not need to go in looking for a fight. And you are definitely looking for a fight. Stand down, Supergirl. That's an order." </p>
<p>Alex was seriously considering which she thought would win in a brawl when Kara relaxed just enough, though still scowling darkly, for J'onn to release her. </p>
<p>"Fine. But only if you're going. I don't trust a Daxamite not to attack first and talk never." She glanced at Alex. "At least if you're there, if they're even marginally as strong as I am in the yellow sun, you'll have the ability to reduce casualties."</p>
<p>J'onn sighed, but nodded in agreement. He trusted his team, but he couldn't begrudge her for wanting caution with her sister likely to be involved. The two were similar in that way, and he didn't exactly want Alex to be hurt either. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Lena was surprised when Supergirl landed on her balcony scowling, and quickly opened the door to let her in. "Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>"A lot of things are wrong," Kara growled. "There's a dirty Daxamite," Lena felt sorry for whatever a Daxamite was with the venom the word was said, "on Earth and J'onn won't let me help apprehend him."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure who J'onn is, but I'm sure he had a good reason." </p>
<p>Kara snorted. "If he was as aware as I am as to what kind of lowlife Daxamites are, he'd have wanted me there. Especially since they were under Rao's light like we were, and who knows what Earth's yellow sun does to them."</p>
<p>There was a lot to unpack in that, but Lena decided that focusing on the one thing not directly related to Daxamites might help Kara calm down a little. "Rao's light?" </p>
<p>Kara paused and turned to her, blinking once, twice, and then after the third time seemed to unwind and realize where she was. "Oh. Um, that's what our sun was named, our god. Rao gave us life and bathed us eternally in his red glow." </p>
<p>"You worshipped your sun?" </p>
<p>Kara nodded, her shoulders tensing. "And don't tell me that's weird, because I've read about religion here on Earth and some of them are pretty odd." </p>
<p>"I'm a scientist, Kara. It's hard for me to believe what I can't see," Lena told her. "Worshipping a sun is a lot more understandable to me, to be fair."</p>
<p>Shoulders relaxing, Kara nodded and started pacing again, though at a lot more leisurely pace. "Rao was a red sun, which gave off a different kind of radiation than yellow suns. It's the reason Kryptonians have the powers we do here."</p>
<p>"Is that why other aliens have abilities here?" </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, no. Most aliens are born with their abilities, only some will have different abilities here. They may be enhanced or dampened based on the environment, but it's not very common for different races to go to different planets and gain powers like we do based on sun radiation." Kara stopped pacing and pulled her cape around her to sit on a chair. "It's why I believe so much more that Rao gave us life. If his red light makes us normal, then it makes sense that under his glow are we most natural."</p>
<p>"That does make a lot of sense, both on a theoretical standpoint."</p>
<p>Kara grinned. "You can believe it theoretically, but for me it's still theological too. Though, I'm sure that's partly because it's one of the few things I can still hold onto that was a part of home that can still be the same here, even if I don't have Rao's light for some of the rituals and prayers."</p>
<p>"It's just a different light radiation, right?" </p>
<p>"From my readings, yes."</p>
<p>"Then… what's stopping us from developing some sort of device to mimic it?" Lena grabbed her laptop and stood, motioning to the couch. Kara frowned but stood to follow. Once they were seated, Lena pulled up some studies regarding the sun and pointed out some numbers. "We can start here and work our way through the light spectrum to start. If we can mimic the glow, you can at least feel the same you would under your sun even if it's artificial." </p>
<p>Kara studied the numbers and started doing her own calculations. Lena began working on a formula, and after a while Kara started giving input. It wasn't until Jess knocked and entered several hours later to tell Lena she was leaving that they realized how long they'd been sitting there going through the numbers. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Luthor."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Jess," Lena told her, closing the laptop and setting it on the coffee table. "We should be taking a break from this anyway." Kara nodded in agreement, though she couldn't hide her disappointment. "Don't be too surprised if you see Supergirl here on occasion, and I trust you'll be discrete about her presence?" </p>
<p>"Of course." Jess turned her eyes to Supergirl. "I'm honored to meet you, Supergirl. You're as safe here as I can possibly make you."</p>
<p>"Which means that the media is unlikely to hear about your visits, and that she'll prevent anyone from entering should she be aware that you're here," Lena assured Kara with a smile. "Thank you, Jess. I hope you have a good evening." </p>
<p>"I hope you leave the office soon so you can have an evening, Miss Luthor," Jess replied before shutting the door and leaving. </p>
<p>Kara sniggered. "She's got your number, Lena."</p>
<p>"I should hope so, since she's the only reason I can get anywhere on time," Lena joked with a laugh, standing and taking the laptop to her desk, sliding it into a bag along with a thick stack of papers. "But she's right that I should call it a day here at the office at least. I can do some of my work at home where I can have some wine and not feel like someone is going to come in and judge me."</p>
<p>"Wait, you're going to go home and work?" </p>
<p>"Well, yes. I did spend several hours diving into sun radiation instead of paperwork," Lena answered, though she did smile at Kara after and notice the guilty look on the blonde's face. "It's fine. I had way more fun with that than I would have going over the proposals. But I do need to look over them before tomorrow."</p>
<p>Kara fiddled with the end of her cape. "Is that something Kara can do then?" </p>
<p>Lena paused in her packing and looked at Kara in confusion. "I'm sorry?" </p>
<p>"I mean, you're working on this for Supergirl but… Could Kara work on it for you too?" </p>
<p>It took Lena a moment to figure out what was happening, and she put everything down to cross the room and sit back down, pulling Kara's hand to her lap to hold it. </p>
<p>"Kara. With me, you aren't separately Supergirl or Human Kara depending on what you're wearing, you're just you. You can sit here in your cape, slacks, or pajamas and I'll treat you the same. Obviously I'd be aware of what you're wearing in case others came in, but for me what you wear doesn't change anything."</p>
<p>"But it did, for a while." </p>
<p>"What made you think that?" </p>
<p>"You were upset about the dual identities thing."</p>
<p>Lena sighed. "Kara. I was upset I didn't see through your dual identities, not the identities themselves. Not after the initial mortification of talking about you in front of my mother wore off at least."</p>
<p>"Wait. Then you weren't upset that I'm both Kara and Supergirl?" </p>
<p>"No, of course not. I felt lied to at first, but that didn't last long when I realized you and I hadn't been talking much when you first put on the cape. And there's the whole Lex ordeal, so I'm sure you weren't encouraged to tell me early on in my encounters with your Supergirl persona, but we hadn't had a chance to meet in your Kara persona. Keeping them separate is just ridiculous when I want nothing more than to know you, regardless of what you choose to wear."</p>
<p>"But… you do know me?" </p>
<p>Lena laughed. "Darling, I know what you were able to show me for a summer in Midvale. You couldn't fly or zip around or warm up coffee with your eyes," she pointed out, watching Kara realize what she was getting to. "You also couldn't tell me about your family or your religion. I know how your life with the Danvers was and how you felt ostracized in school. But those were just Kara Danvers, not Kara from Krypton." </p>
<p>"Zor-el." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" </p>
<p>"My name, my real name. Kara Zoar-El."</p>
<p>Lena smiled. "Then I want to know Kara Zor-el."</p>
<p>"Go out with me?" </p>
<p>Lena laughed and reached over to entertwine their fingers. "I would love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The asking on a date part came slower than I was expecting when I started this. I legit figured it'd be like 10 chapters when I wrote the first two, and then it molded itself and then molded again... And finally I convinced it to let me get a little romance in there, jeez!</p>
<p>Hope this wasn't disappointing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My fiancee gave me the idea for their date. Which is funny since I usually planned out a lot of our dates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should be illegal for Kara to wear anything without sleeves was Lena's first thought when she opened the door. The blond was dressed semi-casual in a sleeveless blouse and khaki dress pants with flat boots, which Lena was thankful for because it meant with her heels she wasn't looking up at her quite so drastically. Unfortunately she chose a low heel and so she was still two or three inches shorter. </p><p>But the lack of sleeves meant she could see the toned muscle of Kara's arm from wrist to shoulder, and the blouse wasn't hiding the muscle of her shoulders up to her neck either. Lena had to talk herself out of just dragging the woman to bed, and if she hadn't wanted to start this off right she might have lost that exercise in self-control. </p><p>It helped that Kara was talking and she had to focus on the words. </p><p>"As gorgeous as you are, you might want to put on a flat pair of shoes. And a jacket," Kara was saying, causing Lena to raise a brow. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you what we were doing, didn't I?" </p><p>"Apparently. You only said to dress casually." </p><p>Kara sighed. "I'm sorry. I had to call and make sure I could take her today, so I didn't say anything when we made plans but I should have called and let you know." Lena waved her into the apartment, and Kara walked through to the living room. "I have a sailboat, which I brought with me to National City. It's not as fun as sailing into the ocean, but the bay here can still be beautiful."</p><p>Lena fought to keep her face from betraying the drop in her stomach. She avoided boats as much as planes, though due to seasickness rather than phobia, and she couldn't remember if she had any motion sickness medicine. But she could also see that Kara was excited about the date she'd planned and couldn't bring herself to say anything. </p><p>"Let me go slip on a more practical pair of shoes and we can get going, then," Lena told her, her smile hopefully not betraying her as she speedily went to her room. A quick glance in her medicine cabinet told her she was definitely in trouble, but she found some cute flats and joined Kara anyway. </p><p>They walked to the bay, since her penthouse was only a few blocks from the beach. From there they took a shuttle to the harbor where the boat was docked and ready for them. Kara spoke to a gentleman for a moment in a hushed conversation, and Lena used the moment to study the sailboat. It was a beautiful boat, she could admit and appreciate that. </p><p>"She's beautiful," Lena told Kara as the blond rejoined her. </p><p>Kara sent her a broad grin. "Thanks. I built her myself, actually."</p><p>"The Streaky II." </p><p>"When I first started living with the Danvers, I had a lot of trouble getting used to my powers," Kara explained quietly and she helped Lena onto the boat. "There was this stray cat that lived under the shed, and I worked really hard to control my strength so I could pet it. We didn't have animals that weren't engineered to be food on Krypton by the time I was born, so I had never touched one before. And when I learned that it was common for households to have a pet, I wanted to be able to pet them if I ever had a friend who invited me over and had one."</p><p>Lena knew her chest was tight from sympathy for young Kara, but she was also distracted by the slight movement of the boat as they walked around to where they'd be sitting. A table was pulled out and had two baskets tucked under it, and the brunette quickly realized Kara planned for them to be out in the water for a while.</p><p>"Anyway, once I was able to pet it and continued to seek it out to keep giving it attention, the cat warmed up to me and started following me around and Eliza told me to name him so I named it Streaky. He was already a bit old, so he only stayed with us a few years before passing. Around that time, Jeremiah had suggested I find other things to help me understand how to control my strength and brought home several books for me to read."</p><p>She was listening to Kara, every detail sinking in and being memorized. But she was also aware of the boat beginning to move as Kara sat at a console and began pressing buttons and flicking switches. This was her last chance to admit that she got seasick, and yet Lena could bring herself to say anything. As soon as they were out of the harbor, Kara was up and releasing sails to start guiding them out into the bay. </p><p>"One of the books was about sailing, and I asked if it was possible to build my own boat. Jeremiah was happy to get me books on how to build boats and the different kinds of boats. We went out on all kinds of boats to see which one I wanted to build, too. I had just started on this one when Jeremiah died, and I had wanted to name it after him but Eliza told me to really think about it. And when I did, I decided that it made more sense to remind myself of why I was building a boat, which was to fine tune my awareness of my strength, and that I had started all this to pet Streaky. So, I name it Streaky II."</p><p>It really was a heartwarming story, and explained how Kara had so much control over her powers. </p><p>"I don't remember you having a boat when I was there." </p><p>"I hadn't finished it yet. I had just finished getting it built and was waiting for paint."</p><p>"Yes, but I don't recall a place that would have housed a boat."</p><p>"Oh, right." Kara chuckled, turning to smile at Lena in a way that almost distracted her from the way her body felt as they leisurely rode over the waves. "It was at a car detail garage where they painted cars. They had the space for painting, and I helped them with the cars in exchange for them storing the boat."</p><p>Lena did remember that Kara would disappear for a few hours a couple times a week. She'd never asked about it, and no one told her where Kara went during those times, so she'd mostly ignored it. They were peaceful times and she took advantage of them to read. </p><p>After a little while longer, Kara raised the sail and sat at the console again to flick a few things before she sat down with Lena near the table. "I packed snack sized things, and a lot of green, since we'd be out on the water," she told Lena as she lifted up one of the baskets and unloaded a tray each of cut fruits and vegetables. A third tray held cuts of meat and cheese, and a fourth held just cuts of meat. The second basket held a lot of sandwiches, most looked like egg or ham salad, and two wine glasses with two bottles of wine. </p><p>"It looks like a lot of food, but we won't have any left when we go back," Kara assured her. Lena just nodded, forcing herself to smile. Now that they weren't moving, the movement of the waves was much more noticeable and she was feeling really queasy. Luckily Kara didn't seem to notice, even as the blond set up plates and poured them both wine and Lena barely touched her own. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Lillian sighed as she stood by the window with her wine, staring out and into the city. Apparently Lena was busy today, which would normally not bother her because finding a busy Lena was easy. But normally a busy Lena is in her office being productive, and Lillian had stopped by to bother her and make sure she ate lunch but her office was empty. </p><p>Given a stop by Kara's apartment was in a similar state as Lena's, she could only assume they were together. But calling all of the restaurants she knew Kara frequented turned up nothing, and although she couldn't imagine Lena successfully dragging the woman into any of her healthy establishments she learned they hadn't gone to them either. </p><p>But she had a source that would probably have some kind of information. She downed the remainder of her wine and reached for her phone, dialing up a familiar number. </p><p>"Thanksgiving is in two weeks, Lillian. I'm still coming, I'm still planning to stay with you, and for some reason I'm already packed," Eliza said as soon as she answered, her tone light and amused. </p><p>"Luckily I'm not calling about that this time," Lillian told her. "Our daughters are missing."</p><p>Eliza hummed. "That must be why she wanted Streaky repainted with a rush job this week. Though I don't know why she had to bring it all the way up here to do it."</p><p>"Streaky?" </p><p>"Her sailboat."</p><p>"Boat?" Lillian asked incredulously. "Lena hates boats. There's no way she agreed to such a thing." </p><p>"Well, she is rather smitten with Kara if what you've been telling me is true."</p><p>"Honestly, I've never seen her drool over someone nearly so much, especially now that I'm aware of the alter-ego." Eliza laughed while Lillian thought for a moment. "I suppose if she was going to step foot on a boat, it would be for Kara."</p><p>*</p><p>This was horrible. The wine was delicious, the food was amazing, but Lena was barely touching any of it and Kara couldn't figure out why. She had managed to figure out Lena hadn't had anything to eat before she showed up and even after offering water Lena didn't drink more than a sip of water. </p><p>If Kara hadn't been paying attention, she might not have noticed, but she was very aware of Lena today. </p><p>"Lena, you can tell me you're okay, but I don't think you are," Kara said after a few attempts at asking after her. "What's going on?" She gave her a serious study and frowned. "Are you feeling ill? We didn't have to have a date today if you aren't feeling well."</p><p>Lena shook her head slowly. "I'm fine, Kara." She smiled, but Kara knew it wasn't a full one.</p><p>"Lena. You don't need to lie or hide things. If you're bored, you can tell me. Sailing isn't fun for everyone, and I can accept that you are one of those people."</p><p>"Oh, it's not that." Lena hesitated, and Kara waited patiently. She didn't want to ruin the date for Kara, but she really was starting to feel horrible the longer she sat on the boat. "I'm so sorry, Kara. The truth is, I get horribly seasick."</p><p>Kara's eyes went wide. "Lena! You should have said so!" She quickly began putting away the food and wine. "Gosh, we could have at least gotten some medicine if you still wanted to come out. Oh man, you're probably feeling really bad now too. It's been almost an hour since we left the dock!" </p><p>Lena felt horrible, but not just physically. She hadn't wanted Kara to fret over this so much. "Kara, it's fine. I'll push through it. I want you to enjoy your time on your boat." </p><p>Kara frowned at her. "Lena. A successful date is only successful if all participants enjoyed it, and there's no way you're in any way enjoying being seasick."</p><p>"I am enjoying your company, though." </p><p>"And you can enjoy it safely on land without feeling sick!" Kara told her, jumping into the console to flick switches before running over to drop the sail. Once they were moving it wasn't as bad, but Lena couldn't help but be relieved when they were docked and she was on solid, unmoving land despite feeling bad about their date on the bay ending so soon for Kara. </p><p>"I'm sorry-" </p><p>"Lena," Kara said, interrupting her. "You have no reason to be sorry! I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner, or ask about it before." She started rubbing Lena's back as she led her over to where the shuttle would be stopping soon. "Are you doing any better? Do I need to run and get anything? I know most medicine will take time to work, but I can go get some!" </p><p>Lena shook her head. "I'm feeling a little better already, but thank you."</p><p>"I'm glad." Kara made sure she sat down and then knelt down in front of her. "I guess that was a fail, huh?" </p><p>Lena laughed. "It was not. I enjoyed hearing about Streaky and Streaky II. And what I could taste of the bites I managed was delicious. We'll have to stop by wherever you got those sandwiches one day." </p><p>Kara grinned. "That's easy, I made them at home."</p><p>"You cook?" </p><p>"Of course! I eat too much to only eat takeout on my assistant salary, and when I do eat out I have to be careful about what I order so I end up eating when I get home too." Kara shrugged. "Easier to cook than order large quantities. Though I do have a pizza joint and a Chinese place I've started ordering from so often this last year that they have my number and orders memorized. I just call and they check with me on my usual and that's it." </p><p>Lena chuckled. "That sounds far more believable," she teased. She was starting to feel better, and she could tell Kara had noticed because the blond relaxed and moved to sit next to her. "Why don't we walk back instead of taking the shuttle?" </p><p>Kara frowned. "Are you sure? It's still quite the distance down the bay to get to the beach. And you may be feeling better, but I'd rather you didn't push yourself." </p><p>"I just don't want our time to shorten any more than it has already," Lena admitted, her cheeks warming a little. </p><p>Kara reached over to take her hand, entwining their fingers. "I don't either, but I also don't want you to push yourself." She lifted their hands to kiss the back of Lena's. "I can always stay for a movie, maybe even get you settled and run for groceries to cook for you in awhile." She grinned. "Just because the boat was a fail doesn't mean we have to end the date if you don't want to." </p><p>Lena was relieved that Kara didn't seem to want to end the date either, apparently having already thought of alternatives as well. "That sounds lovely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Re-uploaded!</p><p>Finishing the date, an elusive alien, and a proposal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was told that this chapter was lackluster because the date felt unfinished, so I finished that and added it to the old chapter 14 I had already posted. And then I added a few other things, edited some other things.</p><p>I hope this is a little better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena decided that they should go ahead and buy groceries together before they went upstairs to her apartment, meaning she called a driver to come get them instead of taking the shuttle. They did walk some, since they had to make their way to the public parking area where the driver would be picking them up, but it was a short walk and the driver wasn't there yet. </p><p>"Your boat is beautiful," Lena told Kara as they leaned against a thick wooden fence. "I'm sorry we couldn't enjoy it more." </p><p>Kara grinned. "I'll see if there's something I can do to help you with seasickness so we can try again one day."</p><p>"There are some things I can do, like medications, but nothing is guaranteed."</p><p>"So we try another day. And if you can't enjoy the boat, then I'll just find something else to impress you with." </p><p>Lena laughed. "Will you build whatever it is by hand too?" </p><p>"Maybe," Kara answered with a smirk. "What could I build that would impress you?" </p><p>"You're already impressive, and that's without taking the boat into account," Lena told her. "And ignoring your heritage as well. You amaze me, Kara."</p><p>Kara blushed. "You're really amazing yourself, Lena. And so out of my league, so I'm glad you aren't running after my fail of a date."</p><p>"Please. You're gorgeous, super smart, and don't get me started on how insanely sexy you are."</p><p>"I beg to differ." </p><p>"That's not the kind of begging I'd have hoped for, but I'll take it."</p><p>Kara sputtered in shock, causing Lena to laugh. A group passed by, watching the scene with a mixture of shock and apprehension, though only Kara heard the comments about how they'd never thought a Luthor could laugh like that. </p><p>A sleek town car pulled up in front of them, and a middle aged man jumped out to open the door. "Miss Luthor."</p><p>Lena took Kara's hand and they walked to the car. "Hello, Peter. I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I called."</p><p>Peter smiled. "Of course not, Miss Luthor. I was only watching football, and my team isn't playing today so it's no great loss."</p><p>"You're an Eagles fan, correct?" </p><p>Peter nodded. "Today was Falcons and Redskins." </p><p>"I'm afraid I don't know which teams those are," Lena admitted. </p><p>Peter shrugged. "I'm just impressed you remembered I like the Eagles, Miss Luthor."</p><p>"I don't think I've ever paid attention to football either," Kara admitted. "I watched soccer in high school, and Alex played some softball." </p><p>"Alex playing softball doesn't surprise me," Lena commented as they slid into the car. </p><p>"She is athletic."</p><p>That hadn't been what she meant, but Lena decided to let it go with a wry grin. Instead she asked, "Where would you like to pick up ingredients for dinner?" </p><p>Kara thought for a moment, and then told Peter the name and address of a store across town. "It's a little pricey for my regular shopping, but it's got a lot more organic food, which I'm sure you'd prefer."</p><p>"Have you been studying my eating habits?" </p><p>"No, but Lillian has talked about them." Kara rubbed at her upper arm. "I may have asked her what you liked to eat while I was preparing for this." </p><p>Lena reached over and took her hand, stopping the rubbing. "I appreciate all the effort you put into this today, Kara."</p><p>*</p><p>Once they had the shopping done and were back at the penthouse, Lena showed Kara the options for their movie. While she didn't get a lot of time to watch a lot of programs, she did keep subscriptions to several of the more popular streaming platforms. She wasn't surprised when Kara opened up Disney+ though, cycling through until she found something Lena hadn't seen. </p><p>"I can't believe you've never seen some of the classics," Kara murmured as they settled in to watch Aristocats. Lena considered leaning into the blond, but hesitated and instead leaned against the arm on the other side of the couch. </p><p>"I was a little distracted as a child," Lena reminded her. </p><p>"I guess it's a good thing you have me now." Kara turned and grinned at her as the movie started. Then she frowned. "Why are you all the way over there, anyway?" </p><p>Lena's cheeks warmed. "I wasn't sure what the protocol was."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure movie dates are so that there's an excuse to cuddle, Lena."</p><p>"Is that so?'</p><p>"Oh, definitely. There's probably science about it out there somewhere."</p><p>"Real science?" </p><p>"I doubt it, but pseudoscience still has the word science in it!" </p><p>"Uh huh. Except pseudo means false, so it's not science. The word is literally telling you it's not science." </p><p>Kara pouted. "Does that mean no cuddles?" </p><p>"Oh, there will definitely be cuddles," Lena told her, shifting and leaning into Kara's side, sighing in contentment as an arm was slipped around her to hold her close. "I suppose I understand why you feel so warm all the time now."</p><p>"Mhm. Literal heat from the sun and all that."</p><p>The kittens were singing, and Lena relaxed further into Kara's side. She wasn't sure why there were singing felines, but she didn't care as long as it meant she didn't have to move. </p><p>*</p><p>Kara cooked eggplant parmesan for dinner, which tasted absolutely amazing. And then they sat on the couch for an episode of some sort of dessert cooking show before the blond sighed at the time. </p><p>"I should head home soon."</p><p>Lena hummed. "Or you could stay." </p><p>"On the first date?" Kara pretended to be scandalized. "Lena! Pajama snuggles are for the second date!" </p><p>Lena smirked. "I hadn't planned for pajamas to be involved at all."</p><p>Kara's face went bright red. "I suppose that, uh, that's also a thing that, yknow, happens. Sometimes. After dates."</p><p>"Relax," Lena murmured softly. "There's no rush."</p><p>Kara nodded and showed a shy smile. "I know. And while I'm definitely interested, because you are really sexy, I also don't want to go too fast."</p><p>"If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, let me know? I don't want you to feel pressured." </p><p>Kara shook her head. "You won't make me uncomfortable, Lena. But I do think I'll head home for tonight." She stood, and Lena stood as well to follow her to the door. Before leaving, Kara turned and, with only an inhale of hesitation, leaned in to kiss Lena. The kiss wasn't quick, but it stayed chaste and sweet. And then Kara pulled away with a shy smile. "Goodnight, Lena."</p><p>Lena could feel her lips turned up in a goofy grin. "Goodnight, Kara." </p><p>Kara stepped outside and called the elevator, the doors opening immediately. She didn't break eye contact with the brunette until the doors closed. Lena slowly closed the door and reached up to touch her lips with a sigh. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom to ready herself for bed. </p><p>*</p><p>Alex was scowling at the reports from her teams, and she knew J'onn wasn't in any better shape. They had raided a garage that was being used by a guy who lived with his parents and used the garage for high tech, illegal things. Oh, and hardcore gaming apparently. He didn't have permits for a few of his machines, which sucked for him, but the alien wasn't there anymore, which sucked for the DEO. Since they'd never apprehended a Daxamite before, they didn't have any idea how to track him. </p><p>And she was hesitant to remind Kara about him, because she was afraid of what her sister would do for once, and she was really happy right now with her attention mostly focused on Lena and whatever she was being paid to do for her. Well, for L-Corp, but Alex knew Kara agreed to it because Lena asked her. </p><p>She sighed as she put down the last report, this one detailing further action suggestions from Winn on how they could track the missing alien and how much he estimated he'd need to get the equipment. She didn't think they'd be able to get the expenses approved, but stranger things have been known to happen around here so she scanned it to be sent to the White House for approval. </p><p>*</p><p>Kara frowned as she looked over a proposal Lena had given her while Lillian worked on her cooking. The woman had already made amazing progress, but she still came by and practiced to keep it sharp in her mind and Kara wasn't going to complain about what was essentially free food for her. Her bank account wasn't as sad now thanks to her new salary, but she still struggled with the idea of increasing her food budget despite needing to. </p><p>"Lillian, do you know who Rhea Matthews is?" </p><p>Lillian hummed to signify she was thinking, but then shook her head. "I can't say that I do."</p><p>"I didn't think so, but I wanted to check," Kara mumbled as she narrowed her eyes and looked closer at some of the details on a plan. "She apparently dropped off a proposal for Lena, but some of these elements aren't on Earth." </p><p>"I'm sure there are aliens out there that think highly of Lena the way you do, so is it that surprising one might have dropped off something?" </p><p>Kara shook her head. "No, but this is similar to something we had on Krypton. And definitely something Lena would be interested in if we could make it work on a smaller scale."</p><p>Lillian turned from the stove after turning off the burner. "But something feels off to you, or you wouldn't be contemplating it so hard." </p><p>Kara sighed and put the paperwork down. "Yeah, but whatever I'm picking up on isn't coming to me. It's just a feeling I have at this point." </p><p>"Sometimes we have to trust our gut to warn us to go forward with caution, even if we don't stop our progress." </p><p>"That's true. And Lena would probably find a lot of applications for the tech."</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"A transmitter portal." </p><p>Lillian nodded. "Yes, she'd definitely be interested in something like that."</p><p>"If it were smaller in scale, I'd have no issue with it. But this size? You could move a fleet through it."</p><p>"If we build one, we can then understand where we can downsize it." </p><p>Kara hummed, but nodded. She was still hung up on something, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. </p><p>*</p><p>Her office door opened and Lena looked up expecting Kara since she'd not gotten any warning, but was instead met with an unfamiliar woman. </p><p>"Can I help you?'</p><p>The woman smiled. "I'm hoping we can help each other."</p><p>Lena frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, her hand going to her wrist to touch the face of a watch. She tapped the surface lightly, but didn't press down the button.</p><p>"I have a business proposal," the woman answered, moving forward and taking a seat. "I sent it in a couple days ago, but since I hadn't heard back I decided to come myself to discuss it."</p><p>"I see. And you are..?"</p><p>"Forgive me. I'm Rhea Matthews, a scientist of sorts myself."</p><p>"What was this proposal of yours?" </p><p>"I have designs for a transmatter portal, but it's current design uses some materials that aren't quite of this world."</p><p>"Alien is what you're alluding to, I take it." Rhea smiled. "And why bring it to me? I'm sure you know my family's reputation." </p><p>"I know of your brother's reputation, yes," the woman told her. "But I don't think you share his sentiments about aliens. And I think you, of all people on this planet, could figure out how to create this portal using resources available here."</p><p>It did make Lena feel good to have her genius recognized, but there was still something off about this. "And your price?"</p><p>Rhea's smile turned sad. "I just want to go home, and the only way to do that is through a portal like this one." </p><p>And if one alien could use a portal to go home, any of those who were stranded here and wanted to could also go home. Lena wasn't against the idea of helping aliens, and it could start with this one. It pained her that she couldn't help those who were refugees from bad situations on their home planet, or from planets that were gone like Kara's, but if she could help even one alien with this portal, it would be worth the cost. </p><p>"I'll have to take a look at the proposal, and build a team if I do approve of the financial costs," Lena told her. </p><p>"Of course! I understand." Rhea stood and offered a business card. "Please reach out to me when you've made your decision." </p><p>Lena smiled, stood, and took the card. "I will. Can I escort you out?" </p><p>Rhea laughed. "I'm sure you have more important things to do. I found my way here, I can certainly find my way out." </p><p>Lena waited almost an hour after the woman left before she dialed Kara's number.</p><p>"Hello, Lena." </p><p>Lena smiled at the cheerful tone. "I'm calling for business, I'm afraid." She could hear wind in the background, and hoped Kara was flying safely. </p><p>"All right. What's up?" </p><p>"Can you check those proposals I sent you for a transmatter portal?" </p><p>Kara hummed. "I saw one earlier when I was going through them."</p><p>"Would you bring it in tomorrow at around four? I'm booked all day until then, and we could get dinner after." </p><p>"Sure thing, boss!" </p><p>Lena chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't let anyone else hear you call me that. They'll think I made you. And the last thing I need is my employees here picking it up." </p><p>"I dunno, I think it would help."</p><p>"Kara." </p><p>"Oh, fine. If you say so." </p><p>"I'm afraid I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow?" </p><p>"Unless you want to come by for a movie and dinner?" </p><p>Lena shook her head. "I'll have to pass. Mother has already made plans."</p><p>"Then tomorrow it is. Stay safe, Lena."</p><p>They ended the call, and Lena picked up the business card from earlier to look over the plain design with nothing but the name of the woman and a phone number. With a sigh, she put the card away and went back to her paperwork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it took so long to come back to this. Holidays, amiright? Plus I'm a GM for a streamed Pathfinder 2e game, and preparing a group stream series that starts soon, so I was taking advantage of the free time to get ahead on prep work and planning. </p><p>Hopefully this edit is worth the wait, and that I can get the next chapter out soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daxamites are jerks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara was waved through by Lena's secretary with only a glance from the woman, and was surprised when she entered an empty office for a brief moment. She set down her large bag and shuffled through it to pull out the designs for the transmatter portal, as well as a few other designs she thought were promising. Then she pulled out a brown sack with the Big Belly Burger logo on it and sat it down to the side as well before opening it to get out one of the wrapped burgers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had gotten through two before the office door opened and Lena came in, smiling as the door closed behind her. She didn't comment on the bag of food, despite their plans to eat after the meeting, and moved to place a briefcase next to her desk before moving to sit next to Kara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This doesn't look anything like what I assumed a portal would look like," Lena commented as she looked over the top blueprint briefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed her bite quickly and reached for a napkin. "No, but I thought I'd show you a few other proposals first. The portal will likely take the most time, and I wanted to make sure we went through these first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, agreeing with the idea as she read through the summary that Kara made for the plan. She asked several questions, which the blond answered easily without looking at any of the paperwork as she continued to eat. She had just finished three different superhero calls before coming by, so she was starving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other proposals were just as easy to go over, with only one getting removed after Kara mentioned that it could be misused easily and that the application wasn't worth the cost. She would ask those who sent it in to make changes if they could and reapply, but otherwise L-Corp would not be buying their plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they turned to the portal, Lena reading the summary silently for several minutes before frowning at some of Kara's notes. She opened up the full proposal and thumbed through it, checking some of the areas that had been highlighted and noted in Kara's summary specifically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara cleaned up her mid-afternoon meal as Lena considered what she was going over, and then sat silently waiting for her judgment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think this will take that much power? Really?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, rolling open the blueprint and explaining several power hungry elements. "If we could use the actual elements, it might be a lot easier, but I've been wracking my brain with what I know about the elements here on Earth and that's the only conclusion I can come up with." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hummed, brows furrowed with thought. "The woman who sent this in came to see me yesterday. She said she needs this to get home." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If she was stranded here with an entire fleet of alien ships, then the size makes sense. But why did she send you the plans to something so large?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn't answer that any more than Kara could, but it was curious. "Is there any way to downsize it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shrugged. "I would assume so. Krypton had similar structures, but the ones this large had been predominantly dismantled. We only had two in working order by the time I was born. From what I read, Daxam was-" Kara's frown deepened and she reached for the proposal again. "Daxam's ruling queen at the time of Krypton's destruction was named Rhea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's important?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if this is the same Rhea," Kara growled. "We have a rogue Daxamite that the DEO has been trying to track down. He sent a message out, which showed us that Daxam was also destroyed when we traced where the message had been sent to. If she's asking you to build a portal this large, she could be trying to bring a fleet of homeless Daxamites here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or she's just as much a refuge here as you are and doesn't realize her home was destroyed. Maybe she still has hope that she can go back to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and relaxed, leaning back into the couch as she pushed the blueprint away. "I just have a bad feeling about this. And I admit, Kryptonians and Daxamites have a long and bloody history so maybe I'm seeing bad intentions, but I had this feeling before I recognized the name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She may not be this queen though." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded. "I know. It's possible I'm reading more into this than there is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached over and took Kara's hand. The blond looked over and returned the smile the CEO was giving her. "I hear your concerns, darling. I'll definitely take them to heart, but I want to call her in and see what she has to say."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand. And honestly, a smaller scale portal could be sustainable and extremely useful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's time for us to leave work and head for dinner." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara glanced at the time and, seeing it was after 6 already, nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up as the office door was opened to see her secretary letting Rhea in. She was expecting the woman this time, and stood to walk around the desk to greet her warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming in to see me, Rhea. I hope this meeting wasn't too much trouble." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense, my dear," Rhea said with a gentle smile. "I take it you saw my proposal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did," Lena confirmed, "and I have several questions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! I'll happily answer anything I can." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled. "Great! First, I'm concerned about the size. This is quite the monstrosity in terms of scale."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea nodded. "Yes, it's a large structure. I wasn't sure how to downsize it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand. Then, you've considered smaller structures?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes! I only have myself I want to take home, after all. It doesn't need to be as large as one of your skyscrapers to do that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed. "That's unfortunate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea's eyes narrowed some. "What is?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we have no need for something of this scale. And financially, it wouldn't be sustainable long term. Honestly, if it were smaller I could understand the costs to get aliens home even if it didn't bring in a profit, but this is much too large."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wasn't sure she trusted the change in tone Rhea had, but it had her reaching for the watch on her wrist before looking up from the blueprint to meet the woman's eyes. She wasn't sure what the expression she saw meant, but it wasn't comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the expression was gone and Rhea smiled warmly, making Lena move her hand from her watch. "Thank you so much for taking a look at it, dear." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am truly sorry we couldn't help you, Rhea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women stood and Lena walked around the desk to offer her hand. Rhea took it-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Lena opened her eyes to find that she was laying on a bed in a small room that looked lavish but strange. She was a little dizzy as she sat up and looked around, and when she saw what looked like a door she approached it and took a closer look but found nothing resembling an opening mechanism. Heart beating wildly, she reached for her wrist only to find the watch was missing. Glancing down to see, she also realized her clothes had been changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is awkward," she said as she took in the red dress she'd been changed into. "At least it looks good." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to examine the rest of the room, and a few moments later the door opened and a young man entered. His eyes trailed over her body, and Lena had to fight the uncomfortable shiver that wanted to come through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess if I had to marry an Earth woman, you are definitely worth it," he said, his mouth curving as he grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but did you just say marry?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded. "Yup. Mother told me she found a suitable bride for me while she'd been looking around to figure out where I'd been hiding after she got my message."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remembered Kara talking about a rogue alien, and realized he must be the one she was talking about. "I see. Then, could you do me one favor?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends. What do I get in return?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hated the look in his eyes, but smiled in a way that she hoped seemed inviting. Thinking of flirting with Kara helped a little, but was worried that it wouldn't be enough. "I don't think it would be a good idea to do much before the wedding, but…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man's grin grew. "I'd be fine with just a kiss for now. The wedding will be this evening, so I can wait until after for the rest." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was extremely hard to keep the flirtatious look up at that announcement, but she managed and sauntered over to him, reaching up to run a finger down the front of his shirt. "That sounds agreeable." He started to lean in, but she flattened her palm to his chest and stepped back. "But first, could you find my watch and bring it to me? It belonged to my late father, and while I understand it clashes with this dress for the wedding, I'd at least like to have it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stopped his approach and the sleazy grin changed to a warmer one, one that showed understanding. "I get it. I know where the rest of your stuff got put, so I'm sure it's there too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you so much… Im sorry, but your name?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. Mother told me your name, so it slipped my mind," he told her with a laugh. He held out his hand. "My name is Lar-Gand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took his hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she purred. He grinned and stepped closer again, but she stepped back. "We had a deal, Lar-Gand. My watch, your kiss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. "Of course. I'll be back shortly, then." Luckily he didn't push and left the room quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let out the shudder she had been holding in and went back to exploring her room. There were items she thought she could make some sort of rudimentary communication device with, but since she wasn't sure how she could get it to transmit the right frequency for Kara to hear it she was better off waiting for the watch. Which meant she was likely going to have to kiss the Neanderthal. Another shudder racked her body at the thought, but it would help having her connection to Kara again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian had decided to learn something new and Kara was standing with her in the kitchen to help guide her. Apparently Lena had praised something at a restaurant the two had eaten at and Lillian was determined to learn how to make it so she could fix it for her daughter one day. Kara thought it was sweet how much effort the woman was putting into making Lena happy, and she definitely couldn't complain about the free meals still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanksgiving is only a week and a half away," Kara said as they put the dish in the oven. They'd have about forty minutes of free time waiting for it to cook, so Kara began cleaning up while Lillian took a seat at the bar. "Are you nervous about the meal still?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm very comfortable with the cooking for that," Lillian told her as she poured herself a glass of wine. "I can only hope Lena enjoys it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure she will," Kara assured her as she lifted a pot and turned to head to the sink, only to drop it as a noise reached her ears. "Lena."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed to her room to change into her supersuit, and was about to fly out the window when Lillian called for her. "Kara, wait!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have time, Lena's in trouble."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian pulled out her phone and tapped the screen a few times before she sighed in relief. "She's wearing the earrings. They have a small camera and microphone in them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sped to her side and looked at the small screen, frowning. "That's not her office at L-Corp."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that man is leaning in close to her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The counter cracked under the force of Kara's fingers gripping it. "He isn't-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He did," Lillian said with disgust as the man pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't wait for the wedding, Lena." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena let out a false laugh. "Neither can I, Lar-Gand."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daxamites," Kara growled, a chunk of counter breaking off and crumbling in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down, dear," Lillian said softly. "We need more information. We have no idea where she is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena watched Lar-Gand leave, the door closing behind him. With a relieved sigh, she looked around the room hoping for some other idea. Getting none, she walked to a small window and looked through it. Wherever she was, she was high above National City. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're in the skies above L-Corp," Kara said as she studied the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I suppose in hopes you're tuned in for some reason, Mother, I'm in a hostage situation. I have no idea where I am, though that looks like National City from above. I called for Supergirl but I don't know if she'll hear the signal from inside this… Ship? I assume it's some sort of alien space craft."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm relieved she knows the earrings are transmitting to you," Kara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please. I own a necklace she can tune into as well," Lillian told her, pulling the pendant from her shirt to show the woman. "We agreed we needed something after the insanity that is Lex, so she made them while she was studying whenever she had the time. Once she figured out the tech, we got the jewelry for her to fit them into. It wasn't easy for her to make, but they work well don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned. "Yeah, they do. And they were genius for this sort of situation." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian hummed her agreement before reaching into her purse and pulling out a large tablet to have it pull up the feed instead so she could use her phone. After a few taps to the screen, she put the device to her ear. "Hello, Henshaw. I have a job for you and your team to do. You'll be coordinating with Supergirl to rescue my daughter from aliens called Daxamites."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Understood, Mrs. Luthor. I'll get the team in the air immediately."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, dear. You'll likely also be coordinating with the DEO so despite your grievances with the Martian you are to be cordial."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some grumbling before Henshaw's </span>
  <em>
    <span>"understood" </span>
  </em>
  <span>came through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lillian hung up with him, she was dialing another number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Olivia. I need to request permission to use the DEO to rescue my daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had forgotten that Lillian knew the president. How she forgot she'll never understand, because this is the third time the two women had spoken in front of her, but she did every time. Luckily President Marsden was quick to agree and Kara's phone was going off just as Lillian was hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, your mother-in-law is apparently having us dispatched to take care of a kidnapping. Why didn't you call me as soon as you knew Lena had been kidnapped?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because Lillian barely stopped me from rushing right to the signal and then started making calls."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that Agent Danvers?" Lillian asked. At Kara's nod, the phone was taken from her. "Alex, I have a way for Kara and I to get on the ship where they have Lena. We need a distraction." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can handle the distraction. J'onn is having a request for communication being set up right now. We're not mentioning Lena just yet, just the fact that there's an unidentified spacecraft in the atmosphere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Henshaw and his team will be in the air soon, and he'll be in touch once he's in the vicinity." Alex groaned at the name, but didn't argue and relayed the info to someone. "Let me know when you've started communication." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some chatter, then Alex said, "We're sending the request now… and they've accepted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian hung up handing the phone back to Kara, who put it in her boot. The older woman dug out a handheld GPS looking device and went to slip on her jacket. A Moment later she got a message on her phone and nodded before holding her hand out to Kara. "I have the coordinates so we can go now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With only a little trepidation, Kara took her hand and in seconds found the two of them inside the spacecraft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian wrinkled her nose. "They need better interior decorators."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara snorted, but couldn't disagree. She narrowed her eyes and looked around to see where other people were. "I have a route to Lena, bar any changes from what look like soldiers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's move quickly then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled the hall with as much stealth as they could, which might have been easier if Lillian hadn't been in heels. Daxamites had walked around a corner several times and been disabled by Supergirl quickly before they could sound an alarm. Soon enough they were at the door to the room Lena was in. Supergirl looked at the keypad before shrugging and just forcing the door open with sheer strength instead of trying to figure out the pass code. It started up an alarm, but she just pushed Lillian into Lena and told them to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Idiot," Lillian hissed, grabbing her arm just before she pressed the button for all three of them to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was jarring for the Super to be in her apartment instead of getting into a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd smack you if you'd feel it and it wouldn't hurt me instead," Lena scowled at the blond. "What were you expecting, that we'd just leave you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Supergirl shrugged. "I didn't think it could transport more than two people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian rolled her eyes. "Maybe if Lex had made it, it wouldn't. He wouldn't care how many could be moved. But Lena made sure it could move several people when she redesigned it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought Lex's was a portal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So is mine," Lena told her before launching into a tirade about science that Kara understood but tuned out of as she heard different things coming through on her comms. The Daxamites had learned Lena was gone and were about to wage war of some kind, but then Henshaw did something and now the Daxamite spacecraft was falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be right back!" Supergirl interrupted her girlfriend before flying off to catch a spaceship and take it to the desert facility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So the Daxamites surrendered and are in holding at the DEO," Kara summarized as she inhaled the pizza in front of her. Carrying a ship of that size really wore her out and she was starving. "J'onn thinks some of them will be going through the citizenship program President Marsden is having them test out, but Rhea is still apparently resisting so she'll probably be locked up for a long time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was a little grossed out by the way the blond was eating and had barely eaten the piece she'd grabbed before letting Kara dig in. They were in her apartment because the superhero wouldn't let her leave her sight, but it was endearing until now. She supposed she'd have to get used to this though, since she couldn't imagine not being with the blond. While it was unlikely she'd use as much energy as she did carrying the spaceship today, she would probably still be a pizza vacuum on occasion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And really, it was worth all the other things she gained by being with Kara. She smiled softly as she thought about their date on the boat again. Maybe she should see if the blond wanted to give it another shot soon? It had been a beautiful boat, and she'd like to experience it without being queasy since Lara loved it so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though recently she'd been seeing books about brewing and fermenting in Kara's bag when they were together, so she might wait a little longer before she brought it up. She didn't want to distract the blond from learning to make her own wine if that was what she was learning next. Lena did enjoy a good wine, after all. It would definitely be more enjoyable than the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was broken from her thoughts by the sudden silence, and turned to find Kara was staring at her with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile came unbidden, and Lena hid behind her wine glass. "We're barely reacquainted. How could you know that already?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shrugged. "I'm sure part of it is Kryptonian ideology. You're a brilliant scientist, an amazing woman, part of an influential family, and with amazing genetics. You would be an ideal match for the El name on Krypton."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned. "But that's not the only reason, is it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh definitely not. I've lived on Earth too long for me to rely entirely on my upbringing to determine an ideal match. You accept me, Lena. I'm always just Kara with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who else would you be?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Human Kara, or Supergirl."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes. "You are definitely not defined by only those two things, darling." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. And I know you know that too." Kara frowned. "I'm not expecting you to feel so strongly for me just yet, you know. There's no pressure. Like I said, part of this could be my upbringing, though I am fully aware of the strength of my feelings and I can confidently say I love you, am in love with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded. "I can't say that I feel as strongly, yet," she admitted, biting her lower lip for a moment as Kara just smiled. "I can say I am falling for you. And I can see myself with you for years, if not the rest of my life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough for me, Lena. I just… I needed to say it, after what happened. You need to know how I feel." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena put down her wine glass and moved closer to Kara, lifting a hand to the blond's cheek. "Thank you, Kara. Thank you for rescuing me, for loving me, and for respecting me." She leaned in and kissed her, feeling Kara responding softly. She always felt so safe with Kara, even when they were younger and she didn't know that the woman was an alien. She pulled away with a smile and, after making sure Kara was focused on her said, "I think Lillian is courting Eliza." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blinked a couple times before saying, "That makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rose a brow. "You aren't surprised? Or upset?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I be?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eliza is like your mother, isn't she?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned. "What does that- Oh, you mean is it weird that it's like our mothers are dating while we're dating?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope! Eliza isn't my mom, so it's not like that to me at all. Alex will probably freak out about it though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked. "I will enjoy teasing your sister about it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, but then leaned in and started kissing Lena again. They continued for several moments, and then Lena shifted so she was straddling Kara's lap, their fronts pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We aren't having sex today," Lena told the hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," was all Kara said before continuing the kissing. And Lena knew Kara was completely fine with that, and didn't worry as she continued to make out with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who loved her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not entirely happy with this as an ending, but I don't know where else I'd go with this and other than Lena getting kidnapped I hadn't even planned this chapter very much. I'm really bad at endings, and I keep hoping I'll get better at them, but I still can't seem to be able to say goodbye to a story so the endings get rushed or feel wrong.</p>
<p>I hope you aren't too disappointed, and I hope you enjoyed the story. It was fun to write and explore the idea I had, at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>